


Equality

by AnkouRavien



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkouRavien/pseuds/AnkouRavien
Summary: This is a world where all men are women's slave, but Aisha doesn't find her worthy slave yet—a slave that won't look at the other girls. Will she finally found a slave that will only look at her?(Note: It's an old fanfic so the writing change will change later on XD)
Relationships: Ara Haan/Chung Seiker, Edward "Add" Grenore/Aisha Landar, Elesis/Elsword (Elsword), Elsword/Eve (Elsword)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Aisha – Dimension Witch

Ara – Yama Raja

Elesis – Blazing Heart

Chung – Deadly Chaser

Elsword (Els) – Lord Knight

Add – Diabolic Esper

* * *

_"Why should I care about slave? They don't even care about me!"_

—is the only thing in my mind. This is a world where women are always above men. I don't really like that. It's discrimination, but that's how our world works, so I just get along with it.

_"Aisha, you should care about your slave"._

—is what my friends always said. I killed many slaves because they should only care about me, but guess what, they didn't. Because of this matter, nobody wants to be my friends, except these two, Ara and Elesis.

Ara is clumsy. She's often trip over something and her slave always caught her like a prince, but that's one of her cute side. She always put her smile to everyone, makes her loved by them.

Elesis is not a girly type, but she's a good leader. Although she never says this to anyone, she really cares about the others. She would do anything she can to help people.

Besides that, they're beautiful, with a nice body. I envy them. I really do. And one thing that I don't really want to talk about it:

They have big boobs

It's not like I don't like my chest! I mean, my chest isn't that flat!

My slaves were always looking at them. Sometimes they're spacing out while I'm talking to them. This is why I can't respect my slaves! I'm their master, but they're looking at someone else's master, as if they didn't like their master! I hate it!

Then why do men HAVE to be women's slave?! I mean, just look at them, they didn't do their job properly. They're just a bunch of men who seek a beautiful woman.

Or beautiful women.

They just want to have a normal life like us women. Can I do something about this?

"You killed your slave?! But you just summoned him yesterday!" Elesis protested to me.

Yup, my slave's life is less than 3 days. I never explain why I killed my slaves to them. They won't understand and it's wrong if I said I envy them. I know it's wrong, but I can't help it.

"He's not a good slave. Not loyal, that is," I lied to her. The truth is he can't take his eyes off Ara or Elesis. He's MY slave! How dare he look at the other lady?!

"Maybe you should summon with stronger magic?" Ara asked as her slave, Chung, pour a tea on her cup.

Oh yeah, magic is needed.

I just glare at her. She makes a forced laugh before she took a sip of her tea.

Everyone in this world knows I'm the best magician. I've train my magical power to get the best slave—a slave that only care about me, and only me. But my slaves never give any respect to me. They just care about appearance.

Elesis looks at me. "Before I said it, I want to apologize. It's just my opinion, but I think it's about status".

Status? That might be correct. Ara is a princess from Sander. It would be an honor for her slave to serve her. Her slave is skillful enough to protect her from any danger. Elesis is a daughter from a rich family. She lives in a mansion. She had a slave, but her parents (his father is her mother's slave, of course) said he's not good enough for her. Her next slave is what makes me think we already lost our humanity.

It's her own brother.

I repeat, it's her own brother!

Her brother, Els, is really a good slave. He's trained to be a knight for her.

And... ta-daa! There's me! The best magician from Velder village, living in a small house alone. I have to take care of everything since my slave isn't that useful, so I'm used to battle and cleaning my house. I also can cook, and lastly, I can wear clothes by myself!

I'm alone. My parents are gone missing 10 years ago. I'm glad to have these two with me, so I'm not feeling lonely, even though I don't have a slave for now.

Ara looks out the window. "It's evening already?"

"There's this last cake. Take it, Aisha," Elesis gave the last piece of cake to me.

I shake my head. "No. I don't feel like eating".

I've been thinking about slave lately. I don't feel like eating, like I said before, so this makes me a little dizzy.

Anyway, it's evening. Time sure passed quickly. After we say goodbye, they go home.

I went to a tavern on Velder. This is not a regular tavern. It's a tavern, filled by girls with their skillful slave. There's a job here-whether to kill a master, a slave, or both. This is one way to get money. Since I trained myself to be the best magician, might as well do this job.

To tell the truth, I don't really know what to do with all this money. All I do is buy new clothes for no reason. When I buy it, I always thought—

—does it look good on me? Do I look fat?

It's normal for a girl to think about the second question, okay?! I'm sure I'm not fat, but...!

Am I not beautiful?

That's why my slave always stares at my friends?

Sometimes I'm thinking about changing my whole appearance with magic, but hell no! How could my parents recognize me if I met them again?

Thinking about my parents makes me realize that I have to accept me as I am. I'm not beautiful, I'm not pretty, and I don't have a nice body. But is there a slave who wants this kind of girl? If no, then how could I accept myself?!

I feel dumb, thinking about it over and over. I killed many slaves, even I don't remember how many slaves I did kill, but I still hoping that kind of slave would come someday.

I enter the tavern. "Welcome back, Dimension Witch. You're here for a job?"

* * *

The next day, I came back to Hamel Café. It's nice to have a coffee while enjoying the view in Hamel. Waterfall in the middle of the town seems weird to me, but it's a nice view.

A few minutes later, my friends came along with their slaves. Like always, we talk about many things. Starting from things we do last night until random things like what would happen if there were other living things in another planet.

"I didn't try to summon slave last night. I was thinking if it was a worth trying. I ended up killing them anyway," I said when they asked me if I tried to summon a slave or not.

Ara hits the table with her hand. "That's it, Aisha! How could you? How could you kill your slaves at your own free will?!"

Elesis looks at me. "I've been thinking about it, Aisha. You can't kill them because they're not good. A slave is still a human".

They're scolding me right now?

"Nobody's perfect, but you're trying to find a perfect slave! Of course you never get your slave!" Ara yelled.

I sigh as I stand up from my seat. "Do you know why I never get my slave? It's because of you two!"

My voice is loud enough to be heard by everyone in this cafe. They turn their face at us and nobody's talking. Ara and Elesis are surprised by my words. "No matter how many times I summon a slave, he just can't take his eyes off you! My slaves only care about appearance! Don't you get it?!"

Their eyes widened as I said that. "You were thinking about that this whole time?" Elesis asked.

I folded my arms. "Of course! I lied to you! It's not about good or bad, it's because you two are distracting him!"

Elesis lowers her head. "A-Aisha, we... we're sorry. We—"

Ara stopped Elesis from talking. "It's completely normal, Aisha! They're boys! What do you expect?!"

"Explain to me why Chung never stares at Elesis," I hissed.

She turns to silence. "You can say whatever you like about me killing my slaves. You won't understand me," I said as I went away from the café.

I immediately go home and cry in my room. I decided not to be with them anymore. They won't understand and they're really distracting my slave. They're my only friends! I know! I just lost them! The happy moments we had through together are just painful memories now.

I'm all alone now. I don't know if I just made a foolish decision or not. I don't even care anymore.

Should I try to summon a slave for the last time?

I just don't want to be alone. I just need someone who really cares about me.

I wipe away my tears. I take a deep breath and release it.

I spoke an incantation to summon a slave.

Like always, a black out happens. A purple magic circle was made on the floor.

_Crack!_

There's a crack in the air! What the hell?! This never happened for the time in my life!

I have to keep calm. I can't panic. "I'm your master".

_Crack!_

A white haired guy came from the crack. The crack and the magic circle disappear. Oh, his sclera is black. That's kinda cool.

He laughs—and his laughter seems... how do I put this... lunatic? I think he's insane.

"Did you just cry, Dimension Witch?"

Did he just call me by my title? "It's an honor to serve you, little lady".

Did he just call me little? "How dare you call me little! And how did you know my title?!"

"Of course. I know your identity since you summon me".

Wait, what?

I tilt my head. "Really?"

He chuckles. "Looks like our little lady's previous slaves never tell her about this".

Slave knows his master's identity ever since he was summoned?! How could thousands of my slaves never told me that?!

"Okay, I understand. Tell me your name".

"Add. Feel free to make fun of it".

What is he talking about? Is it because his previous master made a pun with his name or something?

I shake my head. "I'll just call you Add. You can call me Aisha".

I know it's rude to call a master by her name, but I really want to see my slave like a friend.

"Thank you, but I refuse your order".

For the first time in my life, my slave refuses my order! "Why?"

"I like to address you as little lady for formality," he cackled.

This guy is annoying me. "I'm not little! I'm just short!"

He laughs again. "Whatever you say, little lady. It doesn't change the fact that you're short".

That's direct! He sure knows his place, but he doesn't know manner!

"Add, don't call me little!" I yelled.

He bows. "As you wish, mistress".

Mistress, huh? That sounds better.

Alright. Time to check if he's worth or not. "Alright, Add. We're going to Hamel Café".

"You can just tell me what you want to buy, mistress. I'll go buy it for you," he said.

That's a nice offer.

"No. I want to check on something".

_I just want to check... whether you're going to look away from me or not._


	2. Chapter 2

Rena – Wind Sneaker

Raven – Blade Master

* * *

I'm back to Hamel Cafe. This is awkward since I just fought with Ara and Elesis. I left them here, summoned a slave at home, and I'm back. They're still here, looking at me.

Before I sit, Add pulls the seat for me. "Take your seat, lady chibi. I'll order your drink. What do you want?"

I wanted to thank him, but nevermind that. "Chibi?! Are you telling me that I'm not proportional?!"

He laughs. He looks really satisfied just by making me angry. "What do you think?"

"Of course I'm proportional!" I folded my arms. I give money to him. "Buy 2 vanilla lattes for us".

"I'm fine with water," he disagreed.

_Dub!_

That heartbeat sound is bothering me. Where does it come from?

"Just buy," I shooed him.

I'm going to stare at him, just to make sure he's not looking at other master.

* * *

He didn't even glance at them? That's unexpected.

"Our vanilla lattes, lady chibi," Add put two vanilla lattes at the table.

"Add, stop calling me chibi! I'm proportional!" I yelled.

"As you wish, milady," he chuckled.

He really likes to tease me!

I drink my vanilla latte. It feels so good! "What are you doing? Take a seat".

"I'll just stand here," he disagreed.

_Dub!_

How many times does he decline my order? "Just sit and drink," I insisted.

He sits in front of me and drink all the vanilla latte at once. "You can just enjoy it, you know," I sighed. He needs to learn how to enjoy things.

He still doesn't glance at them. That's surprising.

"Why do you keep looking at there, milady?"

Now it's like I'm the one who can't take my eyes off them! This is ridiculous! "Oh, no. It's nothing".

"If you had a problem with someone, you can just tell me to kill them, milady," he cackled.

I got choked while I heard his words. Holy El! That's the most amazing words I ever heard!

He stands up. "I'm sure that's not how lady drinks. I'll get some water—"

I raise my hand. "No need! Get back to your seat!"

He's back on his seat. "Sorry," I apologized. "I'm surprised you can say such inspirational quote!"

He laughs. "I'll take that as a compliment".

Maybe I should ask about it. I'm getting curious. "What do you think of those two?" I asked as I move my eyes to their direction.

Add glances at them casually.

Idiot.

"What do you want to know?" he asked back, looking back at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Appearance, of course".

"They're beautiful".

Of course.

...

I raised my one eyebrow. "That's it?"

He nods. He doesn't even look at them again. This is new. "What else do you think?"

"They're cruel masters".

This is also new.

Wait, what?!

"What do you mean?"

"Look at their slaves. Scars everywhere," he said without even looking at them. "Look at the red head's left arm. That scar caused by yesterday event".

I turn my face to look at Els' left arm. There's a scar, but it's not big.

Add chuckles. "In the end, you turned your face to them, mistress. Your efforts wasted".

I feel dumb.

I glare at him. "Shut up!"

I drink my vanilla latte again. Why does he keep looking at me since I summoned him? "Why are you looking at me?"

"I'm waiting for your next order," he answered.

Oh?

"I don't have any orders for now," I replied.

He cackles. "Really? I thought you're going to order cakes. Don't act like you don't eat that much, milady".

What the hell?! Is that a pun?! "Hey! I can't gain weight!"

"Are you sure, mistress? You don't look fine".

I narrow my eyes at him. "What do you mean? I am fine and healthy".

"You didn't eat much lately. You must be a bit dizzy now".

How did he know? "Are you observing me this whole time?"

He laughs as if it was a dumb question. "Of course, mistress. I'll cook something for you in case you don't want to eat here".

I'm really hungry, but after I fought with them, I don't want to eat right now.

"Hey, Aisha..."

I turned to Elesis. What is she doing here? "What do you want? Are you going to lecture me again? Go away".

"Aisha—"

Add stands up in front of her. "You heard her. My master wants you to go".

Oh?

"I just want to talk with her for a moment," Elesis insisted.

"I don't care".

Hahaha! This is awesome! I'll just keep drinking for now. I'm so satisfied!

Elesis sighs. "If you say so".

"We're not done yet, Aisha".

Ara walks toward us. "I don't want to talk with her too," I informed Add.

"You two can leave. My master doesn't want to talk to you".

Hahaha! Well done, Add!

Fake tears roll down from Ara's cheeks. "We just want to talk! Please!"

She's trying to make Add feel pity.

Add cackles. "You two are annoying. I can see why she leaves you".

Awesome! This is really awesome! F-ck off, princess!

I quickly drink all my vanilla latte. "We're leaving," I said to Add.

Without any words, Add followed me. I'm not going there for a few days.

"I'm hungry, but I don't feel like eating meals," I said as we walk around the town. "I want sweets".

"After you eat sweets, I'll call you chibi again," he chuckles.

He means I'll get fat?! "Hey, you better eat together with me!" I commanded.

"I refuse. Leftovers are fine," he disagreed. Again.

_Dub!_

I shake my head. "Just do as I say. I need to talk to you".

* * *

We went to the cake shop in Lanox. Sweets here are the best! Cakes, ice creams, cookies, and chocolate milkshakes!

Actually I never talk about what I want to talk about right now to anyone because I didn't trust anyone. Haha! I don't even trust Ara and Elesis when we were still friends!

"Add, listen. You're the first person to hear this," I stared at him. "I trust you".

He laughs. "So you never trust anyone until now? What a good life, milady".

I giggle. "Yeah. Something like that".

I just met him today, but I think I can trust him.

"First, I need your opinion. What do you think about this world?"

Add laughs again. "This world isn't fair. You don't even have to think about it".

I nod in agreement. "I know, right? Women use men as a slave. I don't know what's behind this rule".

"It all started when a boy cheated on his girlfriend. You didn't know?" Add looked at me.

That's ridiculous.

"The girl got angry and she tells her friends about it. Then suddenly a community was made to kill all men in this world," he explained.

"...You're not lying, right?"

"I have no reason to lie. Besides, isn't that the reason why we praised Lady El now?"

What?! "I think I won't praise her any longer. What kind of stupid story is that?"

He cackles. "Angry women are scary".

Well, he could say that. I won't deny it.

"Actually, I want to find a way to fix things. Boys shouldn't be treated like slaves. You just want to live a normal life, yes?"

"Of course".

Honesty is the best thing ever. "Hey, Add, just call me Aisha. I don't mind".

"Sorry, mistress".

_Dub!_

"Seriously! What's that?!" I shouted. I don't care about people around me.

"Something troubling you?" he asked.

I nod. "Yes. I'm hearing a heartbeat sound every time you decline my order".

He laughs. "Don't worry, mistress. It's my punishment".

What?

No, this is different. Thousands of my slaves declined my order, but this is the first time something like this happening. "You're lying".

"I'm not lying, mistress".

This is really weird. "Tell me why this happened".

"Just a punishment from Lady El for declining many offers and getting killed by my master many times," he explained.

"Then why am I hearing that heartbeat?" I asked. I need to know what happens.

"It's my heartbeat. You can kill me anytime. If you wanted it, you can kill me when you hear the next heartbeat. Just think about how I die and I'll die that way".

This is way too cruel. "That's horrible! I won't do it!"

Add cackles. "You will. Soon".

That's challenging. That means he didn't get the right master yet while I keep trying to find a worthy slave.

"You seem fine," I said as I look at him. He seems normal.

He chuckles. "It hurts, mistress".

"You should have told me earlier!" I yelled. Does he like to live dangerously or something?! I don't think he would die from heart attack! If this kept happening...

"No need to worry about me. Just eat for your sake".

I'm not surprised if he got killed by his previous masters, seeing his annoying attitude like this, but that proves my theory that men want to live normally.

"Hey, you know I'm hungry, but you're not expecting me to eat ALL of this, right?"

"I expect it. You just need bigger size clothes tomorrow," he smirked.

"Help me eat all of this!" I commanded. I don't want to get fat!

He laughs. I narrow my eyes at him.

"You really like to make me angry," I said to him.

"Yes. I'm going to make your blood boils until you're anemic because your blood evaporates".

What in the world is he talking about? "Yea, whatever. Just help me eat all these".

"I'll eat the leftovers".

Well, actually, he's really nice.

"What kind of slave did you summon this time, Dimension Witch?"

Oh my god this annoying voice. "What do you want, Rena?"

Beside me is an elf with magical breasts. I think it's heavier than her body without limbs. Her name is Rena. I usually met her at the tavern.

"Well, I'm just curious~" she winked

"Yeah, whatever. Just leave," I waved my hand to shoo her.

"Hey, Aisha's slave, I have a warning for you," Rena moved her face closer to Add, but he didn't even glance at her. "She's a bad master. She'll kill you".

Add glared at her. "I'll kill you if you insulted my master again".

0.000% chill! He's so cool!

I mean, his words! His words are cool!

Rena moved away quickly from Add. "Whoa! Hey, Aisha, I think she can kill you anytime!"

"And he can kill you anytime, so shut up!" I shouted at her. Sometimes she needs to be killed in 100 different ways!

Rena giggles. "This is going to be interesting. Anyway, there's Eve's birthday party tonight. Well, I have to go. Come on, Raven".

Behind her is her slave, Raven. I don't what he's like or what he can do. He's too quiet.

Unlike this talkative blood boiler Add.

"Hey, we'll meet her again this evening," I informed him.

"I hate her, but I'll follow you," he replied.

Wow. Instant hate.

"We'll see what you can do, Add," I smirked.

He cackles. "Alright, mistress".


	3. Chapter 3

Eve - Code: Battle Seraph

* * *

I wonder what we should do until evening. Rena said there'll be a party at Altera Village tonight. Should I attend or I'll just go to tavern like usual?

Add ate all the remaining cakes. He seems really like sweets. "Any idea what to do until evening?" I asked him.

He shakes his head. "It depends on you. Are you going to attend the party or not?"

"I don't know," I sighed as I put my elbow on the table and rest my head on my palm. What's the point on going there? It's Eve's birthday party. As the Queen of Nasod, I'm not surprised that most of people want to go there.

Sigh... as the best magician, I never had a big party like that. I'm jealous.

"Free food, mistress".

Haha! He's totally right! "We'll attend the party," I decided.

"I suggest we find a new dress for you, milady," he stared at my body.

"D-Don't stare at me like that," I cringed. "I have dresses at my home. Do we really need a new one?"

He nods. "If you didn't want it, it's fine".

I used to buy clothes alone. Maybe he could help me pick the right one. "Alright. Let's find a dress".

* * *

We went to Hamel. This town is filled with best shops. Clothes in Lucy's shop are the best. That's what I think.

We enter the shop. "Welcome!"

Of all people, why do I have to met Elesis?!

Ara's not here. Good.

I'll just pretend I didn't see her. Add observed the dresses.

I'm not joking. He really observed it.

When everything becomes too serious.

He takes 2 dresses. On his right hand is a black dress, decorated by purple ribbons. On his left hand is a white dress, like, I don't know. I don't know much about clothing, but the white dress is beautiful.

"Do you like gothic, mistress?"

Did he observe me too? "I thought gothic were black".

"Gothic is about something bright," he replied.

Then why we all know gothic as something related to dark now?

"Well, yeah, I like that one, but..." I stopped for a moment. Will I look good on it? What if I looked funny on it? Just thinking about it makes my face feels burned a little. "Let me try that".

He laughs. "Are you sure? You seem embarrassed just by thinking about it".

How. Did. He. Know?!

"You'll look great, mistress. Trust me".

Really?

"Alright then," I nodded.

"In that case..." he put the black dress back to its place, "we'll need accessories. Do you mind if I picked it for you?"

I shake my head. "No, but you have to help me work tomorrow".

He quickly picks the accessories. Is this why he stared at me before? So he can pick things without having me to try it on here?

"Do you want me to pick the high-heels for you or you're going to pick it yourself?" he cackled.

"H-High-heels?!"

He laughs. "You're short lady dwarf".

"I-I know! And don't call me dwarf!"

He laughs again. He's really enjoying teasing me! "You can pick it for me," I replied.

Wait. Does he even know my shoe size?

* * *

I bought the dress, high-heels, and accessories. My wallet is starting to scream.

"Aisha!"

Elesis noticed me! I'll just ignore her and exit this store.

"Aisha, wait! I want to apologize!"

Aaand we exit the store. I don't care what she wants to say. "Thanks to you, we're done about the clothing quickly. We have much time left until evening".

"Do you have cosmetics?" he asked.

Cosmetics? I shake my head, "but I have face powder".

"That'll do".

...?

"We need to do something with your hair, mistress," he looked at my hair.

"What? This twintails is fine".

"But—"

"If you can do something with my hair in 5 minutes, I'm fine with it," I crossed my arms. I don't really like someone messing up with my twintails. I heard from Ara and Elesis. Girls need around 2 hours to change hairstyle. That's too long! He can't do it in 5 minutes, so I should be fine.

"I can".

Are you kidding me?!

He laughs. "Are you surprised, milady?"

"A-Anyway, we're done with this. Let's go home!" I ignored him.

* * *

I put my clothes on the bedroom. Around 6 hours until evening. I wonder what I should do.

"Do you want some tea?"

"No, Add. We don't have tea". I lie down on my bed and look at the ceiling.

"They're cruel masters"

Is he serious about that? "Hey, Add, you said they're cruel masters. How cruel?"

"Really cruel," he answered. "That red head boy is her brother, right?"

"Uh-huh".

They seem like someone who can't hurt the others. Are they actually cruel?

"Are you curious? You can see it by yourself".

Huh? Really? "How?"

"Just tell me where their home is and we can take a look from outside".

"Maybe we should do it next time," I murmured. I've never worn high-heels before.

"You want to try your high-heels?" he smirked.

"Y-Yeah," I replied. I open the shoebox and wear the high-heels. I'm not sure about this...

Holy knight! It fits!

"How did you know my shoe size?!"

"Of course I know. You're my master".

Finally...

A slave that put me on his top priority! Oh my god! He always looks at me. He didn't even glance at beautiful girls! It's not just a feeling when I feel he observed me, right?! Is this a dream?!

"Why are you blushing?"

What?!

"I-I'm not! It's just so hot in here!" I denied.

"Then why are you smiling?"

He's looking at me the whole time?! "I-I'm just... I'm just thinking about chocolate pudding!"

He chuckles. "Do you want a chocolate pudding?"

Phew. "No. I'm just thinking about it".

I stand up and w-whoa! This is hard!

I've spent most of my times trying to walk using high-heels. I thought it's going to be easy.

It's almost time. I should get ready for the party. I told Add to wait outside and locked the door. I'm going to take a shower first.

I take off my clothes. My body seems... pretty normal? And my breasts haven't grew bigger yet...

I'm sad.

* * *

After I'm done taking a shower, I dried my hair using magic. I, as Dimension Witch, controlling time and space, can do this stuff without hair dryer. Pretty useful power to me. Now let's put this dress on.

It fits! He's amazing!

There's one problem, though. The zipper is on my back and I can't close it.

I guess I need Add's help.

I unlock the door. "A-Add, help me".

He turned his face at me. I turn around, "help me close the zipper".

His face turns red. "J-Just help me!" I shouted.

He quickly closed the zipper. "T-Thanks," I faced him. "Why are you blushing?!"

"What do you expect? I'm a man," he muttered.

He's insane, but still...

"Hey, you said you'll change my hairstyle for this party," I reminded him.

He does something with my hair now. I don't know what he's doing right now, but anyway, I just realize my hair is too long. It doesn't look that long because my hair is a bit curly. That's what I thought.

"Done".

That was fast. What did he do to my hair?

After I used my face powder, we went to Altera.

"We can fly, milady. You seem troubled with high-heels," Add chuckled.

He's right. "Alright. Let's fly!"

Unexpectedly, he can fly using something like a machine that controlled by mind.

* * *

Whoa! It's really crowded in here!

...Why is everybody staring at me?

"Aisha?"

Beside me, Rena, is moving her face closer to mine. "What?"

She backs away. "Oh, it's really you. You look really different. I almost can't recognize you".

I tilt my head. Am I really that different?

"Usually you tied your hair into childish twintails".

"It's not childish. It's youth," I smiled.

That sounds stupid, though.

"That means you looked older tonight," she smirked.

Add cackles. "According to my analysis, your age is—"

Rena startles. "Don't say it!"

She makes him laughs. "Tell me later, Add," I smiled.

Rena's face turns red. "C-Come on!"

"Please don't insult my master," Raven glared at Add.

"It's a fact, not an insult, Blade Master," Add smirked. "Besides, your master started it".

What did he just do?

"You can fight later, Add," I said to him.

"That's awesome. You know my slave's title," Rena replied.

"No need to praise me, Wind Sneaker," he cackles.

On second thought, he seems dangerous.

Rena moves to my back. "How did you make this rose using your hair?"

Rose? What rose? "Ask Add".

"Add—"

"I don't want to tell you," he chuckled.

I think I'll be insane like him in 3 days.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!"

Well, here's the party.

* * *

"She makes a wonderful speech like always!"

"Long live the queen!"

Everybody in here loves her. For some reason, she doesn't have a slave. Is it because she's a nasod?

"Does nasod have no slave or what?" I asked Add.

He shrugs. "She doesn't count as a living thing. I don't know".

Well, she's the queen of nasod after all. Maybe she doesn't need any slave.

Or maybe she really wants one...?

I don't think so. I heard a rumor about Nasod Kingdom resurrection. That means she should be served by more than a thousand nasods now.

"Let's grab some cakes, Add!" I smiled.

He cackles. "More sweets, milady?"

I grab the sponge cake. It's so delicious!

...I think I just see someone familiar.

"Are you looking at that red head boy?"

There's no doubt about it. That's definitely Els.

Where's Elesis?

I look around, but there's no sign of her. He never leaves Elesis, even at a crowd like this. I only have one conclusion: he ran away.

"Add, bring him here".

"Understood".


	4. Chapter 4

Add brings Els here in a second. That's awesome.

Els lowers his head. "S-Sorry. I'm lost".

What a lie. 5 years being friends with Ara and Elesis is long enough to know their slaves' habit. Add said they're cruel masters, so 5 years is not enough to know them.

We were friends with masks on our face. I wonder what they're actually like.

"Don't lie, Els".

"S-Sorry..."

This is awkward.

"If it isn't Aisha, the Dimension Witch".

This monotone voice! "G-Good evening, Eve!"

"No need to be so formal," she replied. "I see you have Diabolic Esper as your new slave".

Add laughs. "Long time no see, Queen".

W-What? What?!

"You two had met before?!" I asked. This is surprising!

Eve nods. "He was my slave".

"I-I see..." I smiled. Is Add going to look away from me...?

Add chuckles. "You seem jealous for some reason".

Nevermind. He's still annoying like always. "I'm not!"

I wonder what makes Add died. He must have died back then when he was Eve's slave. That's why I can summon him.

Eve looks at Els. "And you?"

"I-I—" he lowered his head again. "I'm master Elesis' slave..."

She sighs. "That's too bad. I just wanted to hire you as my slave".

"You have all nasods serving you, right?" I asked.

She shakes her head. "The only nasod remains is only me. You know that already".

What?! There's a rumor about nasod kingdom ressurection! "So the rumor is a lie?!"

"Of course it's a lie".

Damn.

"Why don't you summon another slave?" I asked.

"I'm a nasod. I can't summon a slave," she replied.

Then how did he meet Add?

"Why are you here, red boy?" Eve asked Els.

"Help..." he murmured.

Really? He doesn't seem scared to me. I mean, why does he need help?

Eve pats Els' head. "You're a strong slave. I'm sure Elesis is proud of you".

I don't know why Eve said that. Anyway, for some reason Add became quiet if there were someone else other than me and him.

"I-I don't deserve such compliment, Queen Eve," he smiled. Even though he said that, he's actually really happy about it.

"We need to bring you back to Elesis".

"N-No!"

We stare at him. "I-I'll stay here..."

Nevermind. He looked scared to me now. What did Elesis ever do to him? I mean, come on, it must be better to have your sibling follows you around rather than random slave and vice versa.

"Is something the matter?" Eve asked. Her voice is monotone, but I can feel gentleness and warmth on her voice.

He didn't say anything. Now I'm really curious. What happened between those two?

Suddenly Add gives me a glass of syrup. When did he take this? "Thanks," I smiled to him.

"You're still a great slave, Add," Eve praised.

Add just chuckles.

"By the way, Aisha, you look mature tonight," Eve said to me.

Mature? Does that mean I looked childish every day?

No worries! I'm young! Childish is not a problem!

I tilt my head. It's awkward that Eve tried to talk to us, but we ended up say nothing to her.

"Add, bring syrup for Eve".

Without saying a word, he went to take syrup. He's back in a second, though. He gives a glass of syrup to Eve.

"Thank you, Add," Eve took the glass.

"Els!"

Els startles, and I think he's shivering. "I'm sorry, Queen Eve and Aisha. He's really bothering you, isn't he?" Elesis apologized.

Eve shakes her head. "Not at all".

"He got lost. That's why he stayed here until you found him," I replied. I won't say anything about him being scared and not wanted to meet her. I think Eve has the same thought.

"Geez. You had me worried, Els," Elesis patted Els' head.

Eve looks at Els and Elesis. "Are you two siblings?"

"Yes," Elesis nodded. "Even though you're a slave, you're still my brother, Els. Don't run off like that".

"I-I'm sorry..." he apologized.

Elesis is still her usual self. Does this kind-hearted Elesis is actually cruel? I can't even imagine her being cruel to Els.

"It's good that you found your master, right?" I smiled to Els.

"T-Thank you f-for your care," Els bowed.

"Just be careful not to get lost next time," Eve continued.

"Yes..." he muttered.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," Elesis apologized for something not important. She can just go away.

Elesis and Els go away. I just see them until I can't see them anymore.

"Do you want to follow them, milady?"

For some reason he really knows what I want. "Yeah," I nodded.

"Can I join you?" Eve asked.

I look at her. "But you're needed for this party—"

"I can come back later," Eve insisted.

I sigh. "Alright. Let's go!"

* * *

We went to their direction. We're getting farther from the crowd. The sound of music and laughter faded away. Things become too quiet.

I don't like this. What are they doing in a quiet place like this?

We're getting closer to a place full of gears.

"See? You left me!"

I'm sure that's Elesis voice, but why is she angry? We find a hiding spot closer to them and take a peek. Els leans his back on the wall while Elesis puts her hands on the wall beside him and glares at him.

That's... a weird position to yell at your slave.

"You can't look at other girls, Els," she placed her right hand on his cheek. "You're mine".

"Y-Yes..."

"Then what were you doing with Eve and Aisha?" she asked with a threatening tone.

"I-I..." Els lowered his head. "I can't find s-someone else".

"You can find me," she smiled.

"I'm-I'm sorry," he apologized. His voice is trembling. He's really scared.

"Hm..." Elesis looked deep in thought. "Maybe I'll just have to kill them..."

"M-Master?"

"So they won't take you away from me..."

"Please don't kill them! They didn't do anything wrong!"

"They're totally wrong! They're trying to take you away from me!"

Wait a second! Is she obsessed with her own brother?! What the hell?!

"N-No. It's my fault!"

"It's YOUR fault?" Elesis moved her right hand to his chin and lifted it up, so she can look at him in the eye. "So you were trying to look at other girls, Els?"

"Y-Yes," he lied.

W-Wait! This is a complete misunderstanding! We have to clear things up!

"Calm down, mistress," Add whispered.

R-Right... what would happen if I showed up? Maybe I would make things more complicated.

"Why, Els? Am I not enough for you?"

"I-I'm sorry".

"I'm enough for you, right? You only have me".

"F-Forgive me, master".

"Do I have to..." she moved his bangs to see his face, "...take your eyes out?"

Els closed his eyes. "P-Please don't...!"

"So you won't look at other girls, right?" she smiled.

"M-Master, I-I'm sorry".

"You love me, right?"

"Master, I—"

"Say it".

"I love you, master".

Elesis placed her hands on his cheeks. "You're ready to receive your punishment, then?"

"Y-Yes..."

Elesis moves her face closer to Els' and kisses him on his lips.

What the f-ck?! They're siblings! Oh my god! Elesis is one crazy girl!

I feel bad for Els now.

Elesis moved away. "I love you too, Els".

Holy sh-t! T-This is... this is incest, right?! Humanity can't be helped anymore!

"We have to go back. Now," I commanded while whispering.

"As you wish".

The air is cracking—I don't know why—and...

_Crash!_

* * *

I open my eyes. We're back to the party. How?

I-I don't care! It must be Add's doing. I just want to go away from there!

Add laughs. "You're scared, mistress?"

"Shut up!"

Eve sighed. "It seems we just see something we shouldn't see".

"This doesn't make any sense!" I shouted. "Why did she—"

"Do you want me to ask her?" Add cackles.

I roll my eyes. Is he stupid? "Of course not, Add. You can't ask them just like that".

"It's called love".

We turned to Eve. "I know, but it's normal to love your sibling, right?" I asked.

Eve shakes her head. "It's more complicated than that. The love Elesis' feel is someone you really like that you want to own him as your boyfriend all for yourself. In this case, Elesis loves Els more than just a brother, but as a partner in life".

That sure is complicated.

I mean, WHAT?!

Elesis is insane, but in different level. Not like Add.

"I'm surprised nasod can understand such feelings," I praised her. I thought nasod would never have a feeling, but she proves me wrong.

Eve smiles at Add. "I learnt so much about feelings since I met Add," she said as her cheeks turn red.

Nasod can blush?

I mean, what?!

This Queen of Nasod, Eve, learnt such feelings, from this insane blood boiler Add?!

I lift my one eyebrow. "Are you kidding me?"

She shakes her head.

Are things getting weirder and weirder or is it just me getting weirder all alone?

I don't think I want to be here anymore. I want to go home.

"Those things make me tired. I think I'm going home," I said to Eve.

"That's too bad. You don't want to join the dance party after this?"

No. Not in this high-heels. Just walking with it makes me sick. And I can't dance.

"Maybe next time. Thanks for the party," I smiled. "Add, let's go".

"Aisha".

Eve called me? What for?

I turn around and face her.

"I'll take Add away from you. Someday".


	5. Chapter 5

3rd person POV

Aisha takes off her high-heels as soon as she arrived at home. "Finally! Thank god!"

Add laughs at her master. "It's funny to see you struggle with it".

"I will never use that evil thing again!" she yelled. "I'm going to sleep".

"What do you want me to do while you're asleep?" Add asked.

"Just sleep".

"I don't need sleep, mistress. I'm dead".

Aisha looks confused. "You can do whatever you want, but don't go outside".

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Nothing. I spent my money for clothes and I don't have any food here".

It was at this moment Add realizes his master is having a hard life. "Such a good life, mistress," he cackles.

Aisha rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm going to sleep," she said as she enters her bedroom.

Having nothing to do, Add decided to do something to make his master angry.

_Dub!_

* * *

Add walked around the town until he finds what he searched for: tavern.

"Welcome! Where's your master?"

"I won't tell you," Add chuckles. He likes to see people angry.

He walks to a board on the corner. It's a board filled with job. Part time job, hunting some items, and the most interesting job for Add, is killing people. He looks at the list one by one until he finds something really interesting.

 _"Kill Dimension Witch"_ , written using a letter from a magazine.

It's clearly talking about his master. He summons one of his nasod dynamos to scan the paper, but he doesn't find any fingerprints.

It would be fun to take the job and betray the client, but he has something more important to do. He takes a paper from the board and gives it to the owner.

_"Kill Chloe_

_Description: an elf with dark skin, pink hair, and purple eyes"._

The amount of golds is so many.

There's a photo of her on the paper that would make it easier to find. "Good timing!" The owner smiled as she gives the paper back to Add. "The client is on the table number 9, on the corner".

Add went to his client.

"Oh, it's you".

He really, really wants to kill his client right now.

Rena grins. "I assume you come here by yourself. Many people tried and they failed, even with a group of five people".

Add just looks at her. Rena sighs, "you're really serious about this. Take a seat. I'll tell more about her".

Add sits in front of Rena and Raven. "She's my relative. You can find her in Velder and I just want to tell you she can summon a giant creature, so I'm not sure you can handle this by yourself".

Add doesn't care what is the target relation with the client and laughs. "I thought your slave can handle this".

That was an insult toward Rena—because she summoned him.

Raven glared at Add. "You've got a problem?"

Rena narrows her eyes at Add. She seems to know the meaning of that insult after hearing Raven's words. "I know your master's house. I could kill her while you're chasing Chloe".

Add gives a devilish grin. "Go ahead. I could kill you after I killed Chloe before you touch my master".

Rena giggles. "I'm just kidding. Raven isn't suited to face that creature. Good luck on bringing her head to me!"

* * *

Add went to Velder and scanned the area from the sky.

_Beep!_

He found his target easily, along with his target's slave.

Remembering many people failed, he follows her from the distance, waiting for the right time to kill her.

Chloe turned around. "Show yourself!"

And this is why many people failed.

Add walked casually. Chloe is narrowing her eyes at Add, trying to see at night. "Rena sent you here, huh?"

Add scanned them while Chloe is talking. He doesn't care about what she wants to say. She's going to die anyway.

After finished on scanning and analyzing them, he prepared his nasod dynamos. Chloe prepared her bow as her slave prepared his weapon. Her slave charges at him and disappears from his sight. Add creates a portal and makes himself disappeared.

Her slave startles as he tries to slash him from behind.

_Crack!_

_Stab!_

Add stabbed Chloe's slave with a glass from the space crack.

Chloe's eyes widened. She shot him several times with arrows, but she missed. "What are you?!" she shouted as she looks at him in fear.

Add laughs. "I'm just a slave".

Chloe moves away from him and summons the giant creature Rena was talking about.

Add ignores the creature and goes directly to Chloe. She draws her knife and stabs his stomach.

_Stab!_

Add didn't manage to dodge that, but at least it only cuts his arm.

_Crack!_

The creature is nowhere to be seen.

Add tried the same way to kill her slave, but it's not working against Chloe.

"Tch. I'm not surprised you carry so many zeroes on that paper".

Chloe looks at him confusedly as he talks about the amount of golds Rena will give to him if he succeed.

"I don't know what you're saying, but you can't go easy on me," she smirked.

Add sighs. "I see..."

Suddenly Chloe's head is starting to hurt. All she can see now is a space crack.

She fell to the ground, hearing a glass shattering. "I will lose if I fought you just like that".

She looks at Add. Her vision is starting to blur. "You... monster...!"

Add laughs as he takes a glass from the space crack. "Rena would be happy to see you".

_Slash!_

_Crack!_

Everything's back to normal.

As Add expected, the creature disappeared as Chloe dies. "I want to mince her slowly, but that creature—"

Suddenly Add coughs. He closed his mouth with his hand and it feels watery.

_Blood._

* * *

Add slams Chloe's head to the table, making Rena almost jumped from her seat. "You can't just slam someone's head just like that!" Rena protested.

"I thought you were spacing out," he cackles.

Rena sighs as she looks at Chloe's head. "You're finally dead, huh?" she gave a sad smile.

"Are you going to make a korwar with her head?" Add smirked.

"I didn't even know that!" Rena shouted as she gives a bag of golds to Add. "Good work".

Without any words, Add left the tavern and decided to to take the "Kill Dimension Witch" job.

* * *

Aisha woke up in the morning. She went out from her bedroom. "Good morning, Add—what is the meaning of this?!"

In front of her bedroom is the living room, also used as a dining room. There's a chocolate pudding on the table. "Good morning, mistress. I've made chocolate pudding for you".

"Add, I told you not to go outside!"

"I'm bored, mistress. Good thing you wake up early," he chuckles.

Aisha noticed a bag beside the pudding. "What's this?" she asked as she opens the bag.

Golds.

"Did you go to the tavern last night?"

Add tells her everything about what he did at the tavern.

"You got cut there. I know you're bored, but why did you do all these things?" Aisha asked.

"Yesterday you were thinking about chocolate pudding and last night you said we don't have something for breakfast, so I decided to find some money," he chuckles.

Aisha sighs. She faces Add, smiling as her cheeks turn slightly red. "Thank you, Add".

He cackles. "No need to thank me, mistress".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korwar is a statue with decorated skull. Inside the korwar is the owner's ancestor. *^*b


	6. Chapter 6

I can't believe the chocolate pudding Add made is so... delicious!

"Glad you like it, mistress," he chuckled.

He told me about everything in the tavern. He worked for Rena, killing his target and got this much money. And the last thing he told me is...

"Someone wants to kill me, right?" I asked for confirmation.

Add nods. "I took the job, but the client wasn't there".

Is he trying to kill me?! "What do you mean?"

"I was planning to kill the client, but it was a third person, so I failed instantly on that job".

I sigh. "That job was posted 4 years ago. Nobody can kill me," I smiled.

"What do you want to do now, mistress?" he asked for orders.

"We're not going to change our plan. We'll go to tavern".

* * *

As I enter the tavern, everyone is looking at us in fear. "You really scare them, Add".

Add cackles. "They're just weaklings".

"Yeah, I know," I smirked.

"W-Welcome!" Ariel, the keeper, greeted us with trembling voice.

We walked to the board.

"Someone took the job, milady".

I glance at what Add is looking at. The place where 'Kill Dimension Witch' was placed is no longer there. "That doesn't matter," I shook my head, "let me see something interesting".

_"Need part-time waiter/waitress!_

_Just come to Hamel's Bakery!_

_10.000.000 ED/hour"_

Holy knight! That's a lot!

"I'm fine with any job, milady. Pick whatever you want".

Add would be a great waiter. I knew it.

"Alright," I took the paper, "let's do this!"

* * *

We went to the bakery at Hamel. Denka, the owner of this bakery, greeted us with a smile. "Welcome! What would you like?"

"We're not here for that," I said as I give the paper to him.

"Oh! I never imagine the Dimension Witch takes this kind of job!" he surprised.

I really have a bad image, huh?

I changed to its uniform. Maid uniform, with headband, stocking, and the evil thing—high-heels.

Seriously! This is the worst job I've ever take!

"You look good, mistress. Should I call you MAIDen from now on?" Add chuckles.

That annoying Add and his lunatic laughter.

"No—" I stopped my sentence. He's wearing butler uniform and... "—why are you wearing a visor?"

It's a visor using nasod technology, so actually it suits him.

"I have black sclera. I don't want to scare people off," he explained.

Right...

The bell rings.

I turned to the front door and gave the sweetest smile I can make. I hope it didn't turn creepy. "Welcome~"

IT'S ARA! WHY?! JUST WHY?!

Ara laughs at me. "Nice dress, Aisha!" she shouted as she walks to a seat.

Must. Not. Angry. At. Customers.

Add approaches Ara and her slave. Add pulls the seat for her and takes her order.

Thank you, Add!

It's still morning, so I guess I can relax for now. Just don't tell me Elesis is coming here.

A few minutes later, Elesis comes. She smiles slightly at me.

Don't smile at me you brocon!

I can't forget what happened last night. That was really, really unexpected.

Add takes her order. Good! I don't want to deal with them!

* * *

I thought this job is going to be easy, but...

It's afternoon now and for some reason it's really crowded!

"Welcome~" and I'm tired of keep smiling to greet the customers!

"We're out of these, mistress," Add gave me a piece of paper. "Denka wants you to buy all of them".

"Alright," I nodded. Although I really don't want to go in public wearing this maid uniform and go to supermarket, but I have no choice. "I'll leave that customer to you".

"Careful, mistress. Someone out there wants to kill you".

I completely forgot about that. "Don't worry about me, Add," I smiled as I go outside. Time to go to supermarket!

* * *

People are staring at me! I'm so embarrassed with myself! Well, for the sake of golds.

Wait. Something's not right.

I feel someone is charging an energy. I can feel the magic flow. I better run to supermarket and get this over with.

Ah! I forgot I'm using high-heels! I guess I'll just fly.

_Whoosh!_

I blinked. That energy I was talking about missed me! I turned to the magician.

"Don't joke around with me!" I shouted as I shot a magical ball to the magician. She dodged it. I blink to her front and smile, "your life ends here".

I summon my staff and smack her head. I blink away from her.

Next is her slave~

I swing my staff at him.

_Blink!_

That was easy. Good thing I can blink so my uniform is still clean. I'll get scolded by Denka if I came back with bloody uniform.

I clean dirt from my clothes. Time to buy groceries!

* * *

"Thanks a lot, Aisha!" Denka took the groceries and quickly back to the kitchen.

Now I understand why he needs a part-time worker.

And I just realize there's a good thing living as an animal in this world. He's not anyone's slave.

The bell rings.

"Welcome, mistress!" I smiled at our customers.

Tell me I'm just seeing things.

"Hi, Aisha~!" Rena greeted me with her annoying voice. "The rumor is right! Everyone is talking about you working in here as a maid!"

What?!

So this bakery is crowded because of me?! How embarrassing!

"Let me show you your seat," I said, still smiling.

I'm going to kill you after this, Rena.

She takes her seat and Raven is sitting in front of her.

"If you're ready to order, please just call us," I informed. I turn around and I'll just take other's order.

"Wait! I'm ready to order!"

FFS!

I turned to them. "May I take your order?"

"Aisha, I want to tell you something," Rena said with serious face.

"Why so serious?" I asked.

"Your slave could be on a wanted list. He's really dangerous," Rena looked at me, "he took my job. Alone. You know hundreds of people died because of my request, right? Be careful".

I smiled. "Glad to hear you know that, Rena. YOU be careful, okay?"

Rena giggles. "Okay, okay. I just order chocolate cake".

I nodded. "Understood! Please wait, mistress".

I tell Denka Rena's order.

"It seems you're getting used to high-heels," Add chuckled.

Even at a time like this...

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm getting used to evil thing because you're my slave".

He laughs. "Good to hear, MAIDen".

Seriously...

* * *

It seems Ara and Elesis won't leave until I talk to them. They're waiting outside the bakery, even though it's already closed.

"Good work, you two!" Denka gave us our payment.

Oooh it's so thick!

"I'd like to hire you to work here, but..." Denka sighed, "you have a lot of work. If you like, please come back here to help!"

"Of course!" I nodded. I mean, I got a lot of golds.

* * *

I finally get rid of that high-heels!

"Aisha..."

Elesis is looking at me, giving a sad smile. Beside her is Ara.

"Let's talk to them," I said as I approach them.

"What is it?" I asked them.

"I want to apologize for yesterday," Elesis bowed down.

"Me too. Sorry," Ara also bowed down.

So the princess and rich daughter are bowing down to me? I feel so good.

Els shows something on his palm.

_"HELP"_

Poor human.

I don't even know what he's asking for.

He points the back of the bakery and makes a sign with his hand.

_"2"_

_"4"_

...I don't get it.

And I think I'm taking too long. "Alright, I forgive you. Get up".

They stand up and smile at me. "I have to go. See you guys later," I waved my hand and left the place.

* * *

I've never been this tired in my life.

"I think he wants to meet you at the back of bakery this midnight," Add said.

I sit on the sofa. "Should we meet him?"

"Answer it yourself. I just follow you," he replied.

I'm curious. "We'll meet him".

"Understood".

* * *

Midnight, at the back of bakery.

Els is already waiting, alone. He ran away again.

"What's the matter, Els?" I asked.

"You already know sis' true nature, right?"

I feel like my heart stopped for a second. He realized we were taking a peek at them last night?! I thought we were hiding ourselves perfectly!

Add cackled. "He's a knight, milady. Of course he knew".

And Add realized I was confused?! Why does everybody realize everything?!

Els gives me a paper. "Sis will find me soon. You can put the paper back to tavern if you didn't want to do it," he muttered.

I feel bad for him.

"You should go now," Els lowered his head, "t-thank you for your time..."

I shake my head. "Don't worry about it, Els".

We go to opposite direction. "You're going to help him, aren't you?" Add chuckled.

I nod. "I need your help, Add".

"You don't have to ask, mistress," he cackled.

His laughter is creepy at night.

"There you are, Els~"

Oh my god that creepy and threatening Elesis' voice. "Add, let's go to tavern".

* * *

We went to tavern. I ordered 2 grape juices for us.

I take out the paper Els gave to me from my pocket.

_"Kill Elesis Sieghart_

_Make it looks like an accident"_

Holy...

"I thought he can do it by himself," I commented.

"A slave killing his master will get hellish punishment, milady," Add chuckled.

"You ever killed your master?" I asked.

He laughs. "Of course".

This guy talks like it doesn't matter. Maybe he's a masochist. I don't know.

"How do we make it like an accident?" I asked as I think of something.

"You can control time and space. It might be easier than you thought".

Really?

"Alright. We'll do this".

"As you wish, mistress".


	7. Chapter 7

We need a plan to kill Elesis without anyone noticing it was a murder. I don't have any idea on my mind now. It would be easier to kill her just like that. I wonder what makes him wants this murder to look like an accident.

"Do you have any idea why does he want all this to look like an accident?" I asked. I think he knows all kind of punishment that slaves will get from that moody Lady El.

Add shrugs. "Probably it has something to do with his parents".

I just remembered he's still alive. Maybe his parents will punish him if something bad happened to Elesis.

"Looks like someone finally take that job~"

I hate her annoying cheerful voice. I'm really tired right now and this woman comes. Anyway, I have something more important than her voice. "What do you mean by 'finally', Rena?"

Rena puts her hands on her hips. "You didn't know? That job posted yesterday night after Eve's birthday party".

"Are you serious?!" I asked. This is very surprising!

Add takes the paper from my hand and stares at it. He suddenly laughs.

"He's not your client, mistress".

Wait, what?!

Then who?!

"Eve's handwriting".

Holy...

Add cackles. "If you killed her, Eve will take him".

This is very surprising.

How do I react to that?

"Need some help?" Rena smiled. "You need to make it look like an accident, after all".

I don't want to work with this elf. "We can do this by ourselves," I said as I wave my one hand to shoo her.

"Come on, Aisha~! We're friends, right?" she winked at me.

Don't wink at me!

I crossed my arms. "No".

Rena faced down as her ears lowered. Elf got a unique pair of ears, I must say. "Okay... but!"

"No," Add mimicked me as he chuckles.

Good thing Raven is too quiet and not annoying like these two.

"Add already did the job, so I have no goal now," Rena sighed as she sits beside me. Raven sits in front of her, which is beside Add. They're staring at each other as if were waiting for one of them to attack first.

"If you two wanted to fight, just do it already," I smiled at them, "Add, you have my permission".

Add laughs as sparks come out from his nasod dynamo.

Raven grabbed his blade and was about to unsheathe it, but Rena interrupted, "Raven, you don't have my permission! Don't fight! And don't move away from there. Be a good friend!"

Damn.

I narrowed my eyes at Rena. "You're no fun".

"Whatever~" she smiled again.

I sigh. "Add, attack him".

Add moved his nasod dynamos to surround Raven and shocked him. He managed to block 3 nasod dynamos with... something like nasod technology—something black like a shield with a core in the middle.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Rena protested.

I look at Rena, showing no emotion. "If you annoyed me, Add will shock him".

Rena slams the table. "What?! What is my fault?!"

I snap my fingers.

Zap!

"Okay, okay! I'm so sorry!" she apologized.

Why is she here anyway?

"Actually, since I have nothing to do, I want to do something with you," she said with serious face.

"What do you want to do with me?!" I shouted as I moved away from her.

"I'll kill you. She's not an experiment," Add glared at Rena.

"Add! Shock him!" I commanded.

"Wait!"

Rena's starting to feel guilty. I think we misunderstand her. "You get it wrong!"

She sighs. "I saw Add took the "Kill Dimension Witch" job and killed his client last night, but the job still exists, which means it was a third person. What I'm trying to say is I want to find the real client together with you".

Oh? That sounds interesting. I narrow my eyes at her. I don't trust her at all. "What do you want?"

"Me?" Rena tilted her head. "I just want to help you".

I don't think so. "Why do you want to help me out of the blue? I won't pay you".

"Hey, come on," Rena sighed, "you seem lonely before Add came. I really worried about you back then, you know".

Let's just tease her. Revenge from today at the bakery! "Nope! I don't know!" I crossed my arms as I smiled.

"That's why I told you!" Rena protested.

I snap my fingers.

Zap!

"You're such a cruel master, Rena," I smirked at her, "telling your slave not to fight back and stay on his spot. Add could shock him to death".

"I'm trying to get along with you! That's why I don't want to fight!" she whimpered.

"Add, kill him".

"NOOO!" Rena screamed. Everyone in the tavern is looking at us now.

I never see someone really care that much about her slave. She's the first one.

Add laughs. "As you wish".

"WAIT! WAIIITT!" Rena started panicking.

Good job, Add!

For some reason, Raven is still calm. Does he have any emotion?

"I'll do anything! Don't kill him!" Rena begged.

So cliche.

I smile at her. "Anything?"

Rena startles. "Um..."

"Add, torture him".

"Understood".

"WAIT!" Rena shouted.

The laugh that I held finally bursts out. I can't handle this anymore.

Add also laughs. "You can just tell him to move. Idiot".

He's so right! I keep laughing until tears come out from my eyes.

"Aisha!" Rena frowned with teary eyes.

"Revenge, Rena," I smirked.

I got carried away. What's she trying to help?

"Are you going to let her help you or not, mistress?" Add asked as he smirked. Did he notice that I was forgetting something important? His question reminds me of what she wants to help, though.

"But seriously, why do you want to help me?" I asked once again.

"Because we're friends!" she smiled.

That cr-p again. "Why now? Why not yesterday or the days before that? Or sooner?"

She turned to silence. We're just staring at her, waiting for the answer.

"She doesn't want to show you that she actually cares about you," Raven answered, making Rena's cheeks turn red.

"N-No! He's lying!" Rena protested as she points Raven.

Huh... Why does Rena have a slave this good? She just wasted his kindness.

I narrow my eyes on her. "Then what's your reason?"

Rena startles. "I-I... I—"

"I told you. She doesn't want to show you," Raven interrupted.

Rena glares at him. "Raven!"

"Ha! Good thing Raven saved your life, Rena," I smirked.

"I told you he's lying!" Rena protested.

"I'll let you help me".

Rena's eyes widened in happiness. She was about to jump in happiness, but I stopped her. "Do your job as usual in here, but give half of it reward to me".

"What?!" Rena's jaw opened. She seems extremely shock by my words. "B-But! We—!"

"You need someone else to kill Chloe because you two are no match for her, correct?" I grinned evilly. "Why would I let you help me to find the real client? You're just going to be a burden".

Wow I sound so arrogant! I don't regret it, though.

Rena seems like she wants to say something, but she's not saying anything. Luckily this accept-everything-and-move-on Raven doesn't object.

Rena sighs. "If you say so".

"Okay! Good!" I nodded, feeling REALLY satisfied.

"Let's go home, mistress. We'll receive half of its reward, right?" Add chuckles.

Did he notice I'm tired? I make a fake evil laugh. "Alright. See you later, Rena, Raven~"

* * *

I fell down to the bed. It makes me feel want to sleep right now. Add is leaning his back on the wall outside the room. "Just come in, Add".

"No".

Dub!

I look at the ceiling. I'm really curious about Add and Eve. "Hey, Add, how did you meet Eve?"

"It's a long story. It would be better to see it by yourself," he replied.

What does he mean by that? "You just don't want to tell a long story. Admit it".

He laughs. "You got me".

It's really weird. Normally someone will miss someone else that he or she didn't meet for a long time. Add is just... different. In many ways.

"Tell me when you want to see it," he said as he looks at me. Probably he already noticed how tired I am.

"Wait, wait. I want to talk more before I sleep," I said. Many things happened today.

Add is just looking at me, waiting for me to talk first. "Why Elesis and Ara want to be my friend again? What do you think?"

"I can't think of anything," he chuckled, which is annoying me, "even girls can't understand girls".

He's right about that. Why I asked him anyway?

"What about Els? Why did he take the job and give it to me?" I asked again. I can't understand this. "Or boys can't understand boys either?" I smiled.

"I think it's because he trusts you," he replied. Yeah, that sounds... logical?

Wait a moment. Rena said the job was posted last night, right after Eve's birthday party. "Hey, come to think of it, who posted the job? Rena didn't say anything about Eve posting the job".

We turned to silence.

"Right after Eve's party... probably when you're doing the job," I sighed. Is it Ponggos?

"I'll find out tonight," he cackled.

Whoa this is too serious.

"Do you have any idea how to make Elesis' murder looks like an accident?" I asked again. "I want to ask her and Ara to a vacation or something and then we can just make something happened. Something like get caught by a shark on a beach or make her accidentally falls from a ship. We need to distract Els somehow to make him not at fault".

Add laughs maniacally like always. Did I say something funny?

"Ipecac".

What?

"Make him drink ipecac. I'm sure he'll vomit for a short time," Add cackled.

Huh...? That doesn't sound like a bad idea, but...

"...that should do," I nodded in agreement. "We need to distract Ara and Chung as well. Next is the way to kill her—"

"Sleep, mistress. I'll think of something," he stopped my words.

Sigh... alright then.

"Good night, mistress".


	8. Chapter 8

Rena's POV

"Aisha is so meaaan!" I whimpered as I rest my head on the table. Why did she have to say all those things?!

I'm really worried about her. She used to change her slave every 3 days or less. She used to come here without showing any expression. She's like a cold-blooded assassin, always success on taking any job she wants. It was like... she's having no life: talking with her friends—Ara and Elesis—at the restaurant almost every day, coming here to get money to keep living. It's like a daily routine for her, but...

...it's not like that anymore.

I don't know since when she summoned that insane slave, but she seems happier. She usually comes to a party with her usual appearance—that childish twintails, but Add changed everything about her appearance at Eve's birthday party. She might not realize this, but most of the people are looking at her. I almost can't recognize her, though. How should I put this... she looked... gorgeous.

Today, she took the job I never imagined she would do. Dressing as a maid and serving customers. And the best part was people came just to see her. The owner was like:

Profits.

Sometimes I was looking at her talking with Add, showing various expression. How did this insane guy change everything in a short time? Just how?!

I really tried to make her happier, but it just didn't work. I'm glad she's happy now.

Anyway, I still annoyed a bit. I may not that strong like she said, I admit it.

"But seriously you're not that weak, Raven!" I slammed the table. "Can you just show it to her somehow by doing a difficult job?!"

Raven just sighs. Why is he so quiet?! Sometimes I really hate it!

The bell rings, which means someone just opened the door.

"Welco—"

He's back.

Add walked toward Ariel and talked to her. She looked very scared. Poor Ariel.

Raven, say something! I asked you!

I didn't say those things, though. I just stare at him, hoping he would say something.

But he didn't.

Oh, Lady El. Why is everything so awkward?

"Can we help her in other way? I mean, we can't just find money every time," I said to him. It would be a miracle if he said something.

Aaand... no. He doesn't say anything like usual. "Seriously! You're making me like I was talking to myself!" I protested. "This is a one-sided conversation!"

Of course he doesn't give any respond, of course! Why would I hope he would say something, even though I know him for 30 years?! I'm so dumb.

30 years in elf age, okay?! I'm not that old!

I always ask him why is he only talk when something urgent happen? You know what? I still don't know the answer. I don't think he would answer that.

Because it's not urgent.

Argh! I hate this side of him!

But, despite all that, he's a really good guy. He takes care of me since I was little. Long story short, he saw me grew up until now. I think of him as a brother, but I feel older now...

Alright then. Little brother. Problem solved!

Add is coming this way. What does he want? I'm not in the mood to deal with him.

"Rena, did you see Els here yesterday?" he asked.

Oh, good. It's just a question. I shake my head. "No. I went home early last night".

"Define early".

Grrr! "Midnight".

He laughs with laughter that I hate so much. Get away from me, you insane slave!

He narrows his eyes at me. "I demand an explanation. I finished the job around 2 AM".

"Really?" I checked my watch. It shows midnight. "Oh…" I gave a forced laugh to him. "I… need to get a new battery…"

He grinned evilly. "Okay, okay! I'll tell you! Geez!" I shouted at him. It's not important! Why does he really want to know?!

"I took it and I gave it to Els this afternoon".

Add nods. "Thanks," he said before he walked to the board.

That's it?

"Um... Raven, we can't just slacking around while he's here—"

He suddenly shows a paper in front of my face. "When did you take this?" I asked as I take the paper and read it.

_"Obtain Dark El crystals from Underground Chapel_

_P.S.: This place only exists at night, so be careful!_

_Reward will be given according to how much Dark El crystals you bring"_

"That place is pretty dangerous, if the rumors were right," I said to him. There are ghosts too, said the rumors.

Raven is just looking at me. He is waiting for my decision, isn't he?

"Raven, who's the client?" I asked. He pointed someone behind me.

Wait, isn't that Chung? Ara is walking from the restroom to their table. What are they doing?

Alright, whatever. Let's just finish this thing. "Let's go!"

* * *

We went to Feita. Deep in the forest, we finally found what we were searching for: Underground Chapel. Raven is looking at me worriedly. "Don't worry, Raven! I'm not afraid!" I laughed awkwardly.

He opens the door.

_Creak..._

And a ball-shaped thing is coming to us in high-speed. "Kyaaa!" I shrieked as Raven sliced it in half. It's a monster.

Raven's smiling at me. "I-I'm not scared! It just surprised me!" I yelled at him.

He grabbed my hand with his nasod arm. He still sees me as a little girl...

...and I hate how he always ignores my question about his nasod arm.

We walked deeper. Things are getting scarier. Someone keeps knocking the door, but it's UNDERGROUND! Who—or what—knocks the window?!

"Behind you".

I don't know what Raven mean by that, but I turn around, take an arrow, and shot whatever behind me.

I think I shot something. Glitters?

"Don't say things like that in this place!" I protested as I hug his nasod arm. "You're scaring me! Knowing you only talk when you have to and then you said "behind you" casually like that!"

Raven only smiles.

There are weird sounds now. Thank you!

* * *

After around an hour, we finally found... monster. It's like glitters, but it's bigger.

I'm not afraid with monsters!

I dashed forward and kick it!

W-Wait! He's charging something?!

Raven grabs me away from its attack. "Thanks!" I smiled at him. He ran to the glitter and...

...

Like always, I don't know what happened, but suddenly the glitter is sliced in pieces. There's something shining. "Raven, what's that shining thing?" I asked as I walk toward him.

He takes it (wow there are so much of it) and gives it to me.

Crystals.

"Are these Dark El crystals?" I asked. Judging from the dark purple color (and it's shining), it must be, right?

"Let's just go back! I'm scared!" I shouted at him. I don't want to be here any longer.

He shakes his head and points a door behind us. "What do you mean? We're done, right?" I asked as I open the door, "so let's just—"

...Huh?

The route... changed. I gulped. "Don't tell me we're trapped in here".

He grabs my hand and keeps moving forward.

* * *

I feel like I'm going to die. I can't handle this anymore. I can hear voices: someone calling for help, someone screaming, children laughing, and last is a woman crying. Sometimes I can see ghosts. No more!

Suddenly Raven is stop moving. "Why?" I asked as I look what in front of me.

I don't know what this is. A thing wearing a short purple robe, it hands are flying, and there are 3 glowing purple thing. It's like a flame or something.

I take an arrow and shoot it.

It went through.

I hide behind Raven. "No! It's a ghost!"

Raven swings his blade to create a shockwave.

It went through.

It attacks us. We dodged it and I think this is the only thing we can do. "Use magic," he said to me.

I create an arrow using magical power and shoot it.

It hits!

I keep doing it until that thing disappeared. It drops something. I move forward to take it.

A ring.

"What's this ring?" I asked as I show it to Raven. Maybe he knows something.

He shrugs.

We opened the door in front of us.

_Creak..._

We're out! Thank Lady El!

* * *

We're back to tavern. Ara and Chung are still here. "Here's your item~" I said cheerfully to Ara as I give the crystals.

"Thanks a lot, Rena!" she smiled at me as she gives a bag as a reward. Chung takes the crystals and they go away. I open the bag and oh my Lady El look at these gold!

Why does she need those Dark El crystals?

I don't think there's a point in thinking about it. I don't really know her. "I'm still not tired. Should we take another job?" I asked.

Add came back.

Okay I'm tired.

We walked to the board to avoid Add. He's busy with his client after all. "Let's see..." I checked the job one by one.

A few seconds later, he came just to take a job to kill someone and went to report it to Ariel. "What did he take?" I asked Raven.

He shrugs.

We stood here for minutes. I still don't know what to take.

"How's it going?"

"Eeek!" I shrieked. Add is right behind me, laughing. "Don't scare me like that!" I protested.

"Did Ara tell you what to do with those Dark El crystals?" he asked.

"How did you know it was us?!" I asked back. Priorities.

"Fingerprints," he smirked.

How did he detect it? That's something. "She didn't," I shook my head.

"Okay," he said before he left.

Okay.

Raven takes a paper and shows it to me.

_"Please kill the lizardmans at Bethma Lake. They're killing villager!"_

I nod. "Let's do it~"


	9. Chapter 9

I... feel... so... alive...!

It's like I had sleep for a day!

And why is it so bright outside?

I look at the clock.

10 AM

Oh my god! I overslept! I quickly get up and take a shower. No time to be lazy!

* * *

"Good morning!" I shouted as I ran to the living room.

"Good afternoon," Add cackled.

He said that because I overslept, right?

I narrow my eyes at him. "It's still morning!"

Once again, there's a bag of gold on the table. He told me about Rena giving the job to Els.

"Why did she do that?" I asked. I won't get an answer, though. I just want to hear opinion.

"I don't know. Maybe she knows something more than we do," Add chuckled.

Well, whatever. "Who posted it?" I asked again.

"Someone from the party. You really want to know?" he smirked.

Hm? This is getting interesting. "Tell me".

"Ara".

What.

WHAT.

Add laughs while I have nothing to say. I mean, what?! What's the meaning of our friendship for 5 years?!

Okay! Whatever! You remember when I fought with them a few days ago and I cried like an idiot because I lost them? No more! I don't even know anymore! Power of friendship is just a myth!

"I still remember when I first met you. You were crying because you fought with them, if I'm not mistaken," Add cackled.

Oh god. Please stop this slave from thinking the correct thing. "Who told you that it was her anyway?"

"Eve".

He asked DIRECTLY to Eve?! "Are you sure she's telling the truth?"

"I'm sure. I was with her for around 14 years," he answered.

14 years?

Anyway, he reminds me of something. "Tell me about how you met Eve," I said as I eat my breakfast.

"I'll show you after breakfast," he replied.

_Dub!_

How is that count as denying orders?! Lady El sucks!

He stares at me. "You seem annoyed for some reason".

I roll my eyes. "Because it doesn't count as denying orders!"

He chuckles. "Don't mind that. What do you want to do now?"

Huh... Actually I don't know what to do, but doing nothing is kinda suck. "Let's go to Hamel Ca—wait!" I narrow my eyes at him, "Tell me about your past!"

Well, it's going to be boring if I just knew how he met Eve.

Add cackles. "After breakfast".

_Dub!_

I finished my breakfast quickly.

"Sorry," he apologized as he touched my forehead with his pointy finger.

And everything turns black.

* * *

I woke up in... a kid's bedroom, I guess. Someone knocks the door and opens the door.

A white haired woman with magenta eyes is smiling gently at me. "Good morning, Add!"

Add?! What?! This is his mom?!

"G-Good morning, mom," I greeted her. My voice is changed to a kid's voice.

Wait. Why is she being so nice to her son?

"Here's your favorite hot chocolate~" she gave a cup of hot chocolate to me.

"Thanks," I smiled. I wonder where he lived. "Can I go outside?"

"Of course not, dear," she patted my head, "it's dangerous outside. There's demon invasion, remember?"

What timeline is this?! Demon invasion was a long time ago!

_Crack!_

Everything turns black and white. The air is cracked. What is Add doing?

_Crash!_

* * *

"Give him to us!"

"No! I won't let you have my son!"

I slowly open my eyes. His mom is hugging me, protecting me from... demons and nasods.

Nasods?! Seriously, what timeline is this?!

Suddenly she hugs me tightly. I can't see anything, but I can feel water fell to my body. Her hug becomes loose and I can see what's on my body.

_Blood._

I looked at her. A knife is stabbed on her neck. She died smiling. Is it because she protected her son?

"You're coming with us, kid".

What the hell? I can feel tears in my eyes, even though I just know her for a few minutes. Do you expect me to come with you after you killed such a kind woman like her?

I took the knife from her neck and stabbed it at the demon.

Oh, god. Kid is so weak!

I decided to run away. I ran as fast as I can. I'm not going to die just like that after she died for my sake!

_Stab!_

I can't dodge an arrow?! Thanks!

* * *

I panted heavily. I'm sure they can't find me.

"Who's there?"

I turned around and gripped the knife.

It's Eve!

Add is supposed to be friendly with Eve, right? But, no. I don't trust her. I can't trust anyone for now.

"Found you~"

I backed away from the voice. They found me already?!

Oh, right. Kid can't run fast. I hate being so weak like this.

And I think I'm going to collapse soon. I'm losing too much blood.

"Wait".

Eve calmly moved closer to us. "He's my slave. You can't take him".

What the hell?! Hey! I do realize I need help, but I'm not your slave!

"Then you're coming with us, girl," the demon smirked.

"Or die".

We're... outnumbered.

Eve sighs. "Alright. We'll come with you".

Can we just beat them? Unfortunately, I'm not sure I can beat them. What can kids do anyway?

* * *

Aaand we're in jail. Thanks, Eve. You're really helping.

"Hey," she looked at me. "My name's Eve. Nice to meet you".

"Add," I answered weakly.

"I have a plan," she said as she moves closer to my ear. "We'll destroy those demons from the inside".

I look at her and tilt my head. "What do you mean?"

"Let's just pretend we're on their side for now," she said to me.

Well, I don't have any other choice, right? I nod to her.

A succubus walked toward us. "Choose: fight with us or be our slave".

I don't want to be a slave!

"Give us some time. I need nasod parts. This kid is just a slave, but trust me, he'll be a great fighter," Eve replied as she stares at the succubus.

"If he didn't, I'll tear you apart," the succubus smirked.

"I understand," Eve nodded, "Anyway, can I have a first aid kit?"

A few minutes later, the succubus brought tons of nasod parts and a first aid kit to our jail. Eve tends to my wound. "Listen to me, Add. I'll teach you everything about nasod and promise me you'll be a great fighter".

What?! "Why did you say all those things in the first place?"

"Because you can't fight and I don't want you to be a slave," she answered.

Whoa...

She doesn't want me to be a slave in this world? That's... bullsh-t!

"I don't trust you," I replied.

She nods. "No problem".

k.

_Crack! Crash!_

* * *

"Well done, Eve. You proved that this kid is useful in battle," a big demon smiled.

My... god... my head hurts...

"But," the demon walked towards me, "we need to improve your ability, kid".

I just look at him. "Here," he showed Dark El right in front of my face.

"General Scar, wait!" Eve tried to interrupt, but blocked by the succubus.

He pushed the Dark El into my forehead and HOLY KNIGHT! I screamed in pain. It hurts! Someone... please... stop it...!

* * *

I woke up… in jail.

"Add?"

Eve looked at my eyes. "Your sclera turns black..."

I don't care about that. Oh god... my head... why does it hurt so much?

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I shouldn't bring you into this".

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I forced you to use those nasod dynamos. You're power is still not enough to use it," she murmured, "and now that Scar put Dark El into you".

...Don't tell me his head is still hurt until now. It doesn't hurt anymore, right? Right?

"I..." I feel... weird. My vision is starting to blur. "I... can't—"

Eve grabs my shoulder. "Add! Stay with me!"

"Eve... help..." I muttered before I feel something's taking control over me.

* * *

"Add! Wake up! Please!"

I slowly open my eyes. "Eve?"

Eve is looking at me worriedly.

...Worried? She didn't even show any expression before.

I looked around. Why is everything burned? "What happened?" I asked.

"You lost control. You destroyed everything and I helped you," she smiled.

I cough. For some reason my head doesn't hurt anymore, but what did I...

"Blood," Eve murmured as she looks at me.

Did I just cough blood?!

"Let's go," she said as she carries me with both her hands. "We finally out of that place after 2 years".

_Crack! Crash!_

* * *

Oh, yay! I grew up now! Does that mean I can beat my enemies easily now?

"I told you, Add. Don't serve me," Eve sighed as she drinks the tea I served.

Wait, what?!

Well, after all she did, I understand why he did such things. "You saved my life," I replied.

"You always said that," she sighed again, "anyway, you're planning to change the past to save your mom, right? How's it going?"

I do? "It's..."

"Try again. We have nothing to do," she smiled at me.

Okay then, I guess I'll try that thing.

I FINALLY found my room. This house is too big for 2 people. I moved my hand to make a portal. The nasod dynamos make a circle and a portal appeared.

Awesome.

I enter the portal.

* * *

I'm back to the time when his mom is still alive. Why does everything so... peaceful? I can see Add and his mom walking on the park.

Wait! He can't go outside! Am I entering the wrong timeline?!

Let's try that again.

* * *

After countless attempts, I can't get back to the right timeline! This is really frustrating! His mom is always ended alive! She even greeted me even though she doesn't recognize me! What the hell?!

Is this the reason he became insane like that?

This is just sad...

He has the best mom in the world...

Not like mine...

Why can't I take her back? Why?!

* * *

I went back to my timeline easily. Why can I not come back to the past?!

Eve looked at me. "Add?"

"Forget it!" I shouted, "I just can't!"

Eve hugged me. "Don't give up, Add".

"I know!" Sparks come out from the nasod dynamos.

"Get some sleep. You can continue tomorrow, okay?" Eve smiled.

No.

I summon another portal. "I have to find it," I replied.

After a long time, I reach a place where there's nothing. It's just... nothing.

_Crack! Crash!_

* * *

"Welcome back to reality, mistress," Add chuckled.

What the hell...

"I can't find it..." I murmured.

"I got lost in time and space. I don't know how I died," he replied.

"I thought you're going to give me a happy story," I muttered, "where did your father go anyway?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe he died before I was born".

That's too sad...

"Eve is really important to you, huh?" I lowered my head. I can understand why she wants him back to her life.

"Yes… in the past," he smirked, "not anymore".

I startle. "Are you heartless?!"

"No," he cackled, "you're my master. You're the most important for me now".

I can feel my face is a bit hot. I narrow my eyes at him. "You're lying".

"Yes, I lied," he grinned evilly.

_Dub!_

What? Does that count as an order?

Then the heartbeat sound means...

WHAT THE HELL?! HE'S TELLING THE TRUTH?!

Add laughs maniacally. "I love your reactions, milady!"

"Shut up!" I yelled. "Come on! We're going to Hamel Cafe!"

"As you wish".


	10. Chapter 10

We arrived at Hamel Café. As expected, Ara and Elesis are here. I walk toward them and greet them before I take a seat beside the window.

Hm…? Chung wears goggles to hide his unusual-but-unique doggy paw pupil? That's rare.

"Hey! Aisha! I want to talk about something!" Ara shouted. She looks really excited over something.

"Just say it," I replied.

"Um..." she looked at our slaves, "can you go away for a moment? Girls topic~" she winked.

Els and Chung walk away.

If only I had a plan, I could kill Elesis right now. "You heard her, Add," I smiles to him. I hope he can interrogate those two.

"Understood," Add nodded as he walks away, following Els and Chung.

"Hey, Aisha, do you like him?" Ara asked out of the blue.

"Who?" I raised my one eyebrow, but for some reason I can feel my face getting hotter. She's not talking about Add, right? Please no.

Ara rolls her eyes. "Your slave, dummy".

"Of course not!" I shouted. I don't have a reason to like that annoying insane guy!

She's distracting me! I can't think of any plan to kill Elesis now!

"Don't lie~ You look VERY happy since he came~" Elesis teased.

"Yeah! Your face is red!" Ara smiled.

I cross my arms. "Because I finally got the slave I was looking for".

"You two are so cute together," Ara giggled.

Okay. Stop this topic. "Hey, let's go on a vacation!" I smiled.

"Vacation!" they shouted simultaneously.

Good.

"It's been a while since we go on a vacation," Elesis said. "We went to many places. Where are we going to visit now?"

I really need an idea.

_Crack!_

Nobody's moving. Great. What now? "Add, what are you doing?" I asked as I open the window.

"You seem confused, so I stop the time," he smirked.

How did he know I am confused? Seriously...

"Well, I just planned to go on a vacation. Any idea where to go?" I asked. I really need a good place to kill her.

"I can't think of somewhere really quiet," Add said.

Somewhere quiet? "I don't really know about vacation. That's the problem".

"Hiking?"

"Hiking?" I repeated. "Are you sure these two can keep up? I mean—"

Oh, wait. "—Do you know any dangerous place?"

Add chuckles. "Cliff".

Ha! Interesting. "I want to make her slip. Then she can just fall and die".

"Lanox?" Add suggested. "The mountain won't erupt for now".

"Okay then," I nodded. "Anyway, what are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing special. Just something like 'how are you doing?'," Add cackled.

"But I found something interesting," he continued.

"What is it? Tell me!" I looked at him. He makes me curious!

"I'll tell you later," he smirked.

_Dub!_

FFS!

I frowned. "Alright, fine!" I closed the window harshly.

_Crash!_

"How about hiking?" I asked. "You know, at Lanox—"

"I heard you can see sunrise from there!" Ara shouted.

Really? Perfect!

"Let's go there!" Elesis smiled.

Yes, let's go to your graveyard.

"We'll go at weekend! How's that?" Ara asked.

Weekend? 2 more days, huh? "Sure," I nodded.

* * *

We spent the rest of the day talking like always. Now I feel so much better at the tavern. "Come on, Add. Tell me!" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No," he cackled.

_Dub!_

Okay. I give up.

He laughs maniacally. "You give up, mistress?"

Must. Keep. Calm.

"Just tell me!" I yelled. I just can't keep calm for some reason!

"I found Dark El inside Chung's body," he smirked.

We found Dark El for her and now it's inside Chung?! Probably his sclera is black now. That's why he hid it with his goggles.

"What did Ara do to him?" I asked as I put my hand on my chin. This is VERY interesting.

"You three have a wonderful friendship, I must say," Add chuckled.

"Yeah. It's very wonderful," I laughed.

"Aishaaa~"

My god. Stop this annoying cheerful voice.

"Look what we have!" Rena smiled as she puts a bag of gold on the table.

"Oh, nice," I smiled.

Don't tell me the only friend I have is this woman—I mean, woelf? Wolf? I almost laugh at my own bad joke!

"Just laugh, milady. It's fine," Add cackled.

Goddammit!

I narrow my eyes at him. "No".

Let me continue my previous statement. Add never said anything about Rena or Raven. He met them every night, right?

"You can go now," I said as I wave my hand to Rena.

"Aishaaa! Come on!" Rena whimpered. "Let's do something together!"

"Something?!" I shouted in surprise. For some reason it doesn't sound right when she said "something". My conversation with Ara was fine this morning.

"I don't trust you," Add glared at Rena.

"Something like doing a wanted job together!" Rena smiled cheerfully.

"So you want me to do something together with you?" I narrowed my eyes and smiled.

Rena's face turns slightly red. "I-It's not like I really want to. I just want to do something friends would do".

I raised my one eyebrow. "Do you think killing someone together is something friends would do? Are you nuts?!"

"Aishaaa!" Rena whined.

I laugh at her. It's so funny to see her reactions!

"Let's exchange slave for tonight! It might be fun!" Rena shouted cheerfully.

What?! "No!" I disagreed.

"Then you're going to die, Rena. I won't protect you," Add cackled.

HAHAHA!

"Buuut!" Rena whined again.

"Alright then. Let's do it," I smiled.

Rena's eyes are sparkling. "Really?!"

"I'll order Raven to kill you since Add won't protect you," I smirked.

Rena turned to silence.

Sometimes I really need a quiet slave to calm my mind from insane Add.

"Just kidding. You can keep your beloved Raven," I said to her.

Her cheeks turn red. I thought she's going to deny the 'beloved' part.

"Let's play a game!" she took out a set of cards.

I roll my eyes. "No".

"If I win, we'll change our slaves for tonight. If I lose, then no," she winked.

I narrow my eyes at her. "Why do you want to change slave that bad?"

"So we can get along!" she smiled. "No cheating, okay?"

I have to stop this game. I just have to. "I'll torture Raven if I lost. Got it?"

Rena startles. "W-Why?! I'll torture Add then!"

"You can try," I smirked.

She gives the cards to me. Damn! She won't stop! "What are we playing?"

"Poker, of course," she answered. "We're going to play 3 times".

"Okay. Let's do it," I took the 2 cards.

4 diamonds and 7 hearts.

How lucky!

...This game sucks.

Let's look at the other 5 cards.

...

Damn.

"I got two pairs of five and king! What did you get?" Rena asked.

"King high," I said with full of disappointment.

* * *

"Thanks game!" I yelled as I slam the table. I win!

Rena frowned. "Too bad…"

You're not going to take him, Rena! Fufufu!

"I just want to know you better…" Rena muttered.

I roll my eyes. "By asking Add? Are you crazy?"

"I-I'm not!" she yelled.

I narrow my eyes. "What are you trying to do?"

"M-Me? W-Well…" Rena lowered her head.

She's getting suspicious.

"Tell me," I said with threatening voice.

Raven shows a paper in front of my face. It's clearly a wanted job.

_"Kill Ara_

_Bring her head to the keeper. She'll give you the reward"._

There's Kill Elesis and now Ara? What is our 5 years of friendship?

That's amazing, though. Imagine you're the only one standing while your friends are dead in your hand. Awesome!

"Ara is your friend, so I thought I'm just gonna tell Add about it," she muttered.

"Why does the client not going to give the reward by herself?" I asked.

Suddenly Add laughs maniacally. "What? What did you find?" I asked him. He knows something!

"It's Chung," Add smirked.

…Wow…

The more you know.

We're just sitting in here. None of us is able to say anything about it. Even Add is speechless now.

…Okay…


	11. Chapter 11

Well, because I overslept, I'm not tired yet. Probably better to see what Ara and Chung are doing right now. "I got bored doing all these jobs. Let's look what they're doing right now to see the last secret".

"Are you sure?" Add chuckled.

"Of course," I nodded. I really want to know!

"Who are 'they'?" Rena asked, feeling curious.

"It's not your business. Just keep doing your job," I smirked, "Oh, and keep that job for me, please".

"But—Aisha, wait!" Rena looked at me with an annoyed face.

"Come on, Add," I said as I go away. "Bye, Rena!" I smiled and waved my hand.

* * *

We went to a huge castle in Sander. "Many guards are here," I said as I look inside. It's like we need allies or something.

_Crack!_

Why, of course! He stops the time again!

"Good job!" I gave a thumb-up to Add.

"What should we do with them?" he asked as he points the guards.

I chuckled. "I've prepared something in case we have to do this," I smiled as I took out tranquilizers from my pocket.

"Let's inject them all!" I shouted.

* * *

"That's all, right?" I asked as I look at my tranquilizers. We still have some more!

"Yes," Add nodded.

_Crash!_

All of the guards fell to the ground. Just as planned!

"We didn't enter the castle yet," I sighed. I wonder how many guards inside.

_Bang!_

I blinked and closed my eyes. That scares me!

...I can feel something cold around my waist and I rest my body on something cold too.

"You're shocked, mistress?" an annoying voice can be heard.

I slowly open my eyes. This cold thing is Add?!

I took a step away as I feel my face getting hotter. "You blinked right to the bullet," he laughed.

Really...

I'm really embarrassed now! Me, the best magician, blinked to kill myself instead of dodging.

"Let's do this," he smirked. A portal appeared on the ground.

I'm falling! "At least tell me where to go!" I yelled.

* * *

We fell to the castle rooftop. Around 8 snipers are here. "Surprise!" Add cackled.

I summon my staff. We need to gather all the snipers and kill them in one hit.

I pull them using my mana and release a giant circular energy blast.

Time to explode! Boom!

Before they're launched in any direction, Add releases some kind of energy that pulls them all and...

...more explosion! Boom!

"I think we're too loud to stealth," I said to him.

He shrugs. "They're not coming after what just happened".

Hm... Suspicious...

"The problem is we don't know her location," I sighed.

"Of course we know," Add smirked. A screen popped out from one of his nasod dynamos, showing a radar.

There are white circle and 2 small red circles. I'm sure these red circles are Ara and Chung. "How?" I asked.

"I put a small chip on their bodies. Luckily they didn't realize," he cackled.

"What about Elesis and Els?" I asked again.

The radar zoomed out, showing a town map. I can see 5 more small red circles. Each small red circle is showing a box of name.

 _Ara, Chung, Elesis, Els, Rena, Raven_ , and _Eve._

"What's the white circle?" I touched the white circle with my pointy finger.

A box popped out.

_Mistress._

Cool! I'm his top priority!

"I can't believe you're having fun with a radar," Add chuckled.

I just realize I'm smiling a bit when I was thinking about being his top priority. "L-Let's just go!" I commanded.

Let's enter the castle from the rooftop!

We went down and a lot of people are surrounding us, waiting with their weapons in hand.

...This is a bad idea.

I release an energy aura. They didn't move from their place? Usually my enemies will get launched. They're wrapped with pink sparks.

Oh, it must be Add's doing. I just realized there's a magic field on the floor.

I jump and stomp the ground. Before they get launched (it won't happen this time!), I do the same thing, but more powerful.

This castle is pretty solid, by the way. I was planning to get down quickly by destroying the floor, but nevermind.

They started moving—falling to the floor. "No more tranquilizers?" Add cackled.

"Nope! I got bored," I smirked, "let's just beat them".

"We'll accidentally kill them anyway," Add showed his evil grin.

"That's better!" I shouted.

I think some of these people died.

* * *

Amazing! We sneak in easily! Hail no tranquilizer!

I open the door slowly and take a peek.

Nobody's around.

There's a huge phoru plushy on the bed. Pretty sure this is Ara's room. I gave her the plushy as birthday gift 3 years ago.

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

...Okay... That voice...

"...It's Chung, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah. They're right in our spot, according to my radar," Add replied. "Underground?"

Underground? "We checked the whole castle and there's no door to underground. I can't feel any magical flow in here. It's not a magical door either," I said as I knock the floor. Hopefully I can find some secret door or something.

We looked around and pressing everything we can press like an idiot for about 10 minutes.

Progress: 0%

"Maybe we have to check this WHOLE castle," I sighed. This is frustrating! "Can we just teleport to their place somehow?"

"There's a 87% chance of failing. Wanna try?" Add cackled.

87%?! That's too high! "No please. It's a waste of time".

How do we get to their secret room? I'm curious. There's no point in staying here. I opened the door, "let's go, Add. We have to—"

* * *

**_If you don't like something disgusting, I recommend you to scroll down. I'll tell you the summary of this scene at the end of the chapter!_ **

* * *

I stopped speaking after what I see outside this room. It's different. There are corpses everywhere. Looks like somehow we activated the switch somewhere.

Just as planned!

I can hear a sound of sparks.

"CCTV, mistress," Add informed. He broke the CCTV using his nasod dynamos.

Oh... right... I didn't realize...

What's with all these sad corpses? Is Ara a psychopath or something?

"I'll keep walking. Just stop me if something bad happened," I said as I kept walking.

This corridor is pretty well decorated. There's a marionette, an effigy of human heads and limbs, brains, guts, and many things. Of course, blood is everywhere.

"Hahahaha! That was AWESOME! How does it feel?!"

"It... hurts...!"

A sound of a girl giggling can be heard. It's Ara. I'm sure of it.

"Of course it is! Hehehahahaha!"

Man...

I hate to admit this fact: she's cool.

I love to admit this other fact: she's going TOO far.

We finally able to take a peek! I'm so excited to see what's going on!

I take a peek from the door, using one eye. Limbs and heads are scattered on the floor. There are colorful potions on the table. In the middle of the room, Ara is smiling creepily, looking at Chung coughing black liquid as he breaths heavily. His sclera is black, just as I suspected.

That's weird. Add isn't breathing.

Ara takes a syringe filled with dark purple liquid. "You need rest, Chung?"

"Yes..." Chung answered weakly.

"Alright. Let's rest..." Ara grinned evilly, "...later!"

She injects Chung and he screams in pain. This time, blood is coming out from nose, ears, and eyes.

Wait, I'm not sure. Its color is black.

Once again, Chung is coughing 'blood'. Something else is coming out from his mouth. It's something like... a blood infected with snake's poison. You know, like a jelly.

But this is not a jelly! That black thing is moving!

And it splits open. The 'blood' came out along with maggots.

What the hell did she put into Chung?! Now dense yellow liquid thing is starting to come out from his whole body!

Ara laughs maniacally—sounds worse than Add. She walks toward the maggots. "Look at that! They're so CUTE~"

What's so cute about maggots?!

"You know what? Let's do more!" Ara shouted excitedly as she walks toward the table. She takes the dark blue potion and walks back. "Drink it, Chung".

Chung is looking at the potion weakly. I don't think he's able to move for now. Slowly, his trembling hand takes the potion. He opens it and…

_Gulp!_

…nothing happened?

_Splash!_

Chung screams in pain again. 'Blood' is coming out from his abdomen along with those jelly things. I move my head away.

_Splash!_

It hits the wall. I almost got hit by the jelly!

The jelly moves slowly, leaving a dense white liquid as its trail.

"Hehehehehahahahaha! Amazing! That was a perfect and beautiful sight!" Ara cackled. "I wish I recorded that!"

I move my head again to take a peek.

Ara sighs as she looks at Chung. He fell to the floor, not moving at all, but his eyes is telling me that he's still alive. "I got bored. Now I need to clean myself," she said as she looks at her clothes.

I poke Add. I need to tell him to go now without words—whoa!

* * *

**_Okay! You can stop scrolling!_ **

* * *

I'm back at the rooftop. "No comment, milady?" Add chuckled.

He teleported us here! Good!

"Nope," I answered with straight face. I don't know how to react to all that. Chung is immortal as long as Ara alive, so he won't die by those crazy experiments.

The irony…

"Um… Add?" I touched his arm, "why is your body cold? And you're not breathing".

"I'm breathing," Add looked at me, "maybe you can answer the first question by yourself, mistress. What were you thinking when you're summoning me?"

What was I thinking? "Well… I feel like I don't care about everything and if the slave is not like I want, I think I'm going to die".

"Maybe that's the reason," he chuckled.

"I just know that my feelings have something to do with summoning," I replied. That's… really not important.

"What now?" Add asked.

"I'm going home. I'm tired after seeing all those things," I said. "We're going to take that job after we kill Elesis".

"As you wish," he smirked.

Killing your two 'best' friends doesn't sound so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the summary of that scene is:
> 
> Ara was using Chung as her subject for experiment. She injected him with many kind of potions and made him drink a potion as the last experiment of the day.


	12. Chapter 12

Rena's POV

"Raven! Say something!" I yelled as I slammed the table. There's no other frustrating thing than talking with him!

He only stares at me with a smile.

He's enjoying it. He loves seeing me desperate for an answer.

Let me correct that: He loves seeing me desperate for ANSWERS.

Staying with him in my life is like… how to explain this… making a conversation with someone is really weird for me. Because I just can't make a conversation with him, so making a conversation with someone is a miracle.

What am I doing with my life?  
Suddenly something like a portal appears above me.

"Rena, watch out!" Aisha shouted as she fell from the portal.

What?!

_Thud!_

Raven saved me!

Aisha fell to the floor while Add landed safely. Looks like I'm not the only one frustrated with my slave.

"Ouch…" Aisha groaned in pain. She stood up and yelled at Add. He just laughed, like usual.

Aisha sighs. She looks at me and clears her throat. "So, how long are you two going to keep hugging like that?"

Raven did hug me—just in case they need more space to fell down.

I keep hugging him and smile at her. "You need hug?"

Aisha crosses her arms and looks away. "No!"

She's cute when she's shy!

I move away from Raven and glomp at her. "Don't be shy!"

"Get away from me, evil spirit!" she shouted.

I release my hug. She doesn't seem fine. "What just happened?"

"Well…" Aisha lowered her head.

Tell me! TELL ME!

"I guess I can tell you," she muttered.

YES!

* * *

I guess I don't have to hear all of that.

Elesis is in love with her brother—which is disgusting. I mean, why? Poor Els.

Ara is a psychopath. I wish she didn't tell me ALL of that things Ara did to Chung! I move my orange juice to Raven. "I don't want to drink anymore."

Aisha is some kind of assassin. Those two don't know this, right?

"I think there's something wrong with your bond," I commented.

Aisha smiles. "Well? Do you have any secret?"

I giggle. "Of course!"

"In exchange for those information, now tell me your secret," she stared at me.

She believes me!

I narrow my eyes at her. "The truth is…"

She listened to me with that serious face! I can't hold my laughter!

"You don't have any secrets. You're bad at keeping them anyway," she sighed.

Now that she mentioned it…

"Then why are you telling me their secrets? I'm bad at keeping them," I said to her.

She smiles. "I trust you".

…I don't know what to say.

"By the way, I'll take the job," she lent her hand. I take the "Kill Ara" job from Raven's pocket and give it to her.

"I'm going home—"

"Wait!" I grabbed her hand. "Can I stay in your house tonight?"

She looks at me confusedly. "Why? Are you a hobo now?"

That's rude! "No! Well, kind of—"

She laughs at me. "Kind of?! Are you really homeless now?!"

"W-Wait! Listen to me! My home is far away from here! I'm not homeless!" I protested.

She grabs my hand. "Alright! Come with me, then!"

Yay~!

* * *

We're on our way home. I think Raven and Add are going to fight in any moment. Sometimes they're glaring at each other with killing intent.

"What do you want to talk about?" Aisha asked.

"I found a ring last night," I answered.

"A ring?" Aisha repeated.

_Bang!_

"Just go home, mistress. We'll take care of this," Add smirked.

 _We?_ Who?

Aisha sighs. "Let me join the fun".

I look around. Probably around 20 people here.

"Are they trying to kill you or Add?" I asked Aisha.

She shrugs. "Who cares?"

I care! Well, too bad she doesn't care.

Aisha pulls them all in one spot. Add summons something like gravity ball to presses them down.

That sound of breaking bones! Ugh…

Aisha creates a circular energy and sends them to air.

It's done? Okay.

Aisha and Add make a high-five. "Easy," Aisha giggled.

I don't feel safe at all. I feel safer with those 20 strangers around me.

I look at Raven. He's still holding his blade, ready to unsheathe it. "What's wrong?" I asked.

No answer, of course.

Aisha looks at us. "What are you two doing? Let's keep going—"  
Raven disappears, like he always do.

_Slash!_

Someone just got killed right in front of Aisha. Raven sheathes his blade like a hero in movies!

I ran toward him. "You're so cool!" I praised him.

"You didn't detect him, Add?" Aisha asked.

Add shook his head. "I'll upgrade my radar later".

Aisha smiles. "Thanks. I owe you one".

* * *

I went inside Aisha's room. This house is pretty normal. I like it.

"What kind of ring did you find?" she asked.

I show the ring I kept, the ring that I found last night on the creepy underground chapel.

Aisha looks at the ring at every angle. Slowly, she smiles. "What is it?" I asked. Pink magical flow is moving from Aisha's hand to the ring.

She doesn't give any answer to me and walks outside. I follow her.

"Raven, wear this," she said as she gave the ring to him.

"Just wear it, Raven. I'm sure it's fine," I smiled.

Raven takes the ring and puts it on his middle finger.

Nothing happens.

"That ring isn't normal. Did something happen?" I asked, feeling curious.

"This ring is fascinating, Rena. If only you rely on your magic power," Aisha smirked.

I don't rely on my magical power. I just use it when I need an arrow.

"Raven, point your blade at Rena's neck," Aisha commanded.

Unexpectedly, Raven unsheathes his blade and points it at my neck.

I gulp. "R-Raven?"

Aisha takes the ring off. Raven's eyes widened. He quickly sheaths his blade.

"This is a ring to control someone with lower magical power. I guess this ring is useless in your hand, Rena," Aisha laughed.

"It's better than in your hand!" I yelled.

Aisha gives the ring back to me. "Maybe you'll need it someday".

Really? What for?

She yawns. "I'm going to sleep! What about you, Rena?"

"I'm hungry, so I'll eat first," I smiled. Raven takes out bread from his pocket and gives it to me.

"You'll get fat!" she yelled.

I tilt my head. "Really? I always eat something this hour and, as you can see, I'm fine!"

Aisha sighs. "Yeah, whatever. Good night".

"Good night!" I smiled.

Anyway, I think something bad will happen—

_Slash!_

_Zap!_

—like, right now.

"Don't destroy my mistress' house, f-cker. Let's fight outside," Add grinned evilly.

Raven nods in agreement. They quickly get out from the house. I can hear the sound of Raven's blade and Add's sparks.

Boys always solve their problem with fighting. It's better than hating each other for a year or more with no solution at all, like girls.

Hey! Raven didn't ask for my permission to fight! Why do they hate each other that much?

Anyway, I told Raven not to fight! I have to stop them!

I can hear sound of their battle: broken glass, shockwaves, multiple slashes, sparks, and many other things. I think they're not holding themselves.

Maybe I have to let them fight. They seem to have their own reasons.

I walk away and go to Aisha's room.

Aisha is lying down on the bed. "They're fighting, aren't they?"

I nod. I'm really worried.

"Don't worry. They have reasons".

I sit on Aisha's bed. "I hope so..."

"By the way, I just want to tell you that Add hates you," Aisha smiled at me.

I sadly smile. "Raven hates you too. It's written on his face".

"Well, I don't really know what you would do if Add really killed Raven. Since we're spending a lot of time together now, Add said he doesn't trust Raven to protect me in case he's really busy. I think that's his reason to fight".

Hey! Did she just expect Raven to lose that easily?!

"Pretty sure Add would be dead by now if he couldn't keep up with Raven's speed!" I protested.

Aisha giggles. "Add won't die just because of fighting with your slave".

Guuu!

"Yeah, whatever," I crossed my arms. "By the way, I wish I knew why Raven hates you".

"You don't know?"

"I can't guess just by seeing his expression," I sighed. I wish Raven would talk a bit more.

Aisha pulls her blanket. "Don't blame me if your slave got killed, okay? Oh, wake me up if you wanted to sleep. This is single bed, after all".

Sigh...

"Good night, Aisha".

I stepped out. It's time to open the door _a little bit_ and see their fight!

They're really going all-out. Look at those injuries that they made in less than 5 minutes!

"Your little mistress is taking a peek. You should get encouraged," Add cackled.

What?! How did he know?!

Raven doesn't give any answer like he always does. He narrows his eyes as he grips his blade.

"I'll be taking your little mistress into our fight," Add smirked.

_Crack!_

What? Things around me are like a broken wall.

How am I supposed to see the fight?! This is no fun!

_"Rena"._

W-Who? I recognize that voice. "Mom?"

_"I thought you're going to come back"._

W-What?! "B-But—!"

_"Why did you leave me?"_

N-No! "I... I can explain!"

_"I knew it. I should kill your slave in the first place"._

I... I don't want to remember all those painful memories. "Mom! Listen to me! Please!"

_"WHY DO YOU THINK HE STAYS SILENT ON ALMOST EVERYTHING?!"_

"JUST LISTEN TO ME!"

_Crash!_

I can feel tears rolling down from my eyes. That last words…

Add laughs maniacally. "You manage to control yourself? Impressive!"

Raven moves at incredible speed and slashes Add on every direction. He ends his attack with vertical blow.

They're both badly injured. "Well? Are you satisfied?" Add asked.

Raven simply smiles as he sheaths his blade. Add grinned evilly. Sparks are disappearing from his nasod dynamos.

Add opens the door. "Raven, it seems that I successfully dragged your little mistress into our fight".

As soon as I see Raven, I run toward him and grab his hands. "Raven, why do you hardly talk?! Tell me! Please!" I begged as I cried. He's not hiding anything from me, right?!

Raven looks away. "I'm not good at picking words".

Huh...?

He... answered...

"My mom has nothing to do with that, right?" I sobbed.

He shakes his head.

I lower my head. "I'm scared..."

He takes out the last bread from his pocket and gives it to me. "You're not good at giving the right response either," I giggled.

We walk inside and close the door. "Illusion is beautiful," Add chuckled. "I wonder what kind of illusion you got, Rena".

What?

"Those are illusions?!" I shouted in shock.

Add laughs at my reaction. "Some of those are mere illusions and the others might be a part of your memories".

That's complicated. Maybe I should go back to the forest someday for a day or two.

"What did you see, Raven?" I asked.

No answer, of course.

"Now let me do my part," I smiled as I summon a little fairy. "Airelinna!"

A little fairy appears to heal their injuries slowly.

"Why did you two fight?" I asked, even though Raven won't answer me.

"I was interested in that nasod arm. Now that I collected data while we were fighting, I'm satisfied," Add chuckled.

So all of Aisha's thought are bullsh-ts. It's not that complicated, Aisha!

Add's reason seems pretty... annoying. It's like "hey let's battle so I can see what that nasod arm can do".

What's Raven reason, then?

I stare at him and he just stares back at me.

Sigh... I guess he won't tell me. I'll just keep all the questions by myself as I keep asking on everything while Raven won't give any answer. Then, the time would come when someone says "One plus one equals two" and I'll be the only one to ask "What is one? What is two?"

So... when's that going to happen?

"I usually sleep around 2 AM. What should we do?" I asked for suggestion.

"I'm going to tavern after this little fairy finished her job," Add replied.

In the end, everything is still the same. The only difference is I'm staying here tonight.

"We're going to get lots of gold, okay, Raven?" I smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

The day has finally come! I waited for a long time for this!

Thanks to Rena for staying over at my house 2 days ago, I didn't spend my day working alone with Add, but I also take the gold from her while she did all the work. It's part of the 'contract', after all.

"Ready, mistress?"

"Of course!"

We went to Hamel Café. They're already arrived.

"We can go using my car!" Ara shouted.

A few of Ara's bodyguards are standing behind her. As expected from a princess, I guess.

We're going to Lanox using Ara's car. You know, a car that only rich people have. There's a mini fridge and we can drink something.

You know what, no. I'm fine with water. I still remember everything about what she did to Chung a few days ago.

"Lanox is still far away. What should we do now?" Ara asked.

"Sleep?" I asked back. "I can't find any better idea."

"Truth or dare?" Elesis suggested with a smile.

I shake my head immediately. No please.

"Or this?" Elesis took out a box of cards from her pocket. "Whoever loses first will get a punishment."

She just wants the truth or dare. Admit it!

"Sounds fun!" Ara agreed.

My goodness... I have no choice.

Ara loses first. Elesis moves closer to me. "What kind of punishment should we give?" Elesis asked. She seems very excited.

"Anything's fine. I don't have an idea," I replied. Sometimes I don't understand why some people could have thousands of punishment inside their head for this kind of game.

Elesis thinks of something and smiles. "Hm... hug Chung for the next game!"

Poor Chung.

The second is Elesis. Ara giggles. "It's time for revenge, Elesis!"

Elesis crosses her arms. "I'm not scared! Give me the punishment!"

Ara looks at me. I tell her I don't have any idea (and I don't care anyway). "Sing a song but change the vowels to i!"

And that's the worst song I ever heard.

The third one is... me. Well, whatever. Let's just get this over with. Ara and Elesis are discussing my punishment. Sometimes they're giggling. What are they discussing anyway?

"Kiss Add on his cheek."

...

What?!

"Are you serious?!" I shouted in surprise. Hell. No.

Elesis narrows her eyes. "Do it, Elesis."

I can feel like my face is going to explode. Why do I have to do this thing?! To tell you the truth, I prefer walking all the way to Lanox!

Add smirks. "So this is your weakness?"

"No!" I denied. "Who do you think I am? Lowly human?"

Well, he ruins the atmosphere (which is good). I move closer to him and kiss his cheek. Those two squeal—and it's annoying.

Oh? I didn't know Add can blush by this kind of thing. Now this is... awkward.

* * *

We killed the time using those cards. Luckily I didn't lose again, but that one punishment is still going around my head. I can't stop thinking about it! Damn!

We start hiking. They're having a hard time. I really want to leave them now. They're too slow.

Hm... I have an idea. "Hey guys, I'll tell you a story while we're hiking," I said.

"There was a man living in this mountain. He lived alone. One day, he met a little girl. She was starving and the man couldn't leave her alone. He decided to take her home and give her some food. The girl was thankful. They met every day, so they did hunting together often. They were very happy, until the girl got killed."

As expected, that last sentence makes Ara and Elesis shiver. "W-Why?" Ara asked

"Did a wolf kill her?" Elesis guessed.

"Well..." I smiled. "The man killed him."

"But why?!" Ara cried. Why does she cry to this little story that I just made?

"If there are two people on the same place, they will hunt animals often, right? The man knew he would die sooner if two people live together, so he killed the girl," I answered.

"That's so mean!" Ara whimpered.

"The girl sought for revenge. She haunted the man every time. The man can't stand it and decided to kill himself. Well, nobody knows whether the man's ghost is still around here or not," I ended my bullsh-t.

"Don't tell that kind of story while we're here!" Elesis protested.

...Do I look like I care?

**"Hehehe..."**

Ara and Elesis scream after hearing a little girl's laughter. I'm sure we're just hearing things.

...? Add looks pale.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of ghosts," I smirked.

"I hate to admit it, but yes," he replied.

There's no heartbeat sound. He's not lying?! I mean, this insane blood boiler Add is afraid of ghosts! Good god... Everyone has their weakness, huh? "So this is your weakness?"

Add just chuckles. I'll take it as a yes.

I giggle. "Isn't it interesting, guys?"

"Stop it!"

* * *

It's been around 2 hours, I guess. I've been telling random stories to spook them. And finally! We find a really dangerous spot. Cliff is near and it's time to act.

"This place is dangerous, isn't it?" Elesis gulped.

"W-We're so high!" Ara shivered as she looked down.

"Don't look down, Ara," I said to her. Some people get scared of height when they look down, right?

Fortunately, I'm on the front now and Elesis is behind me. I use my magic power on my right foot and take a step forward.

Yes! No sound! I can control time, so I just make the ground weaker. I mean, something hard like stone will broke sooner or later, right? Well, anyway, just in case it doesn't work like that, I already broke the ground.

_Crack!_

Elesis screams as she falls. Els jumps down to save her. Damn that boy!

"Elesis!" Ara also screamed, trying to reach Elesis' hand.

Alright. We can't leave Els to die, right?

I jump down and fall faster (thanks, my beloved magical power). Surprisingly, Add teleports and saves Els.

Elesis looks happy when she sees me. Well, well... look at that face desperate for help.

"It's time for your brother to be free!" I shouted to her with a smile on my face. I waved my hand, "Bye!"

This is the last time I see her. The face of despair explains everything that she's shock, and other than that, she has to leave the one she loves.

_Bang!_

...I have a bad feeling. I didn't use gun in my story. I swear.

"Add, let's get back," I said as I flew back.

I... can't believe what I've just seen.

Chung is laughing and crying blood at the same time while he's holding his gun. Ara is lying on the ground with a bullet on her forehead.

"I told you we will kill her, idiot," Add sighed.

What? He knew about this? Is this the thing that they were talking about while Elesis, Ara, and I are planning to go on vacation on Hamel Café?!

"I know, Add! But I really want to kill her with my own two hands!" Chung replied, still laughing.

Damn Ara... what did you do to him? Maybe she tortured him every day that he hates her this much.

"See you later, Chung," Els smiled sadly. I don't really know about these two, but I'm sure they're like best friends. Elesis and Ara were together for a long time.

Chung opens his visor, showing his unique pupils with black sclera. "I hope we can meet again, mate," he smiled back.

Numerous chain whips come out of nowhere and stab Chung. He fades slowly and finally he's gone.

"Let's go home," I muttered. I lost all my energy all of a sudden.

Add narrows his eyes at Els. "Make sure you're not going home, idiot junior."

Els doesn't reply. He's crying a little. I guess boys can cry too in front of people. "Sorry. Don't worry. I know where to go."

* * *

Before going home, I stay at the bar and tell everything that happened today to Rena and Raven.

"Are you serious?!" Rena shouted, making people turning their face toward us.

I nod slowly. Things were happening too fast and I didn't expect Chung to kill his own master.

"So... does that mean you get the reward for killing Ara?" Rena asked.

"No. I said I failed and the job is posted on the board again," I replied. I mean, I didn't kill her. It's just not right to pretend I killed her.

Rena drinks her orange juice. "What are you going to do now?"

Huh... That's a good question.

"I guess I will find out who wants to kill me," I answered. I stand up and say goodbye to her.

I'm on my way home. Hopefully there won't be any try hard people who wants to kill me. I don't want to handle them today. "Add, tell me everything."

Add chuckles. "You're really curious, aren't you, little mistress?"

I sigh. "Just tell me already!"

"At first, they were trying to kill each other master, but they failed. The reason is because they know what their master did to them. After that, Els took the job to kill his sister on the bar and gave it to you. He told Chung that you could do something about it and as you already know, Chung posted the task. And we know the ending."

So they were trying to kill them a long time ago? That must be a long story. Why did they tell him anyway? They just met.

Wait... what was the reason that makes them tell him?!

"Why did they tell you?" I asked.

Add cackles. "This is why I kept quiet."

Huh? He knows I'm going to ask that?

"I give them information about us."

Us?! "Explain!"

"They were curious how I manage to be your slave," he smirked, "so I tell them the story starting from 'my mistress is desperate for overly-attached-slave'."

...This guy...

Add laughs maniacally. "Do you need a mirror? I like your expression!"

"No! Let's just go home! I'm tired!"

"Understood, mistress."


	14. Chapter 14

Eve's POV

Aisha and Add are walking away from the party.

Sigh... how could she summon him? It requires so much magical power because he killed most of his masters. I heard he might spend his time tortured in the other world while he's not summoned. I was afraid I can't see him anymore.

I need to take him away from her and I will not make him as my slave. He's mine.

"Hey, Eve!"

I face the speaker. "It's an honor to meet you, princess Ara."

Ara giggles. "D-Don't be so formal! Ara is fine!"

Some of the humans dislike formality. Even though they're from the same species, they're hard to understand. "Alright, Ara."

"You seem upset. What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"It's nothing," I lied. Add is my top priority and it's not nothing. "But if you don't mind, I might need your help later."

Ara's eyes widen. "Of course I don't mind!" she smiled cheerfully.

"Ara! Queen Eve!"

This voice... is that disgusting older sister. Els is following her like nothing happened.

"Where's Aisha?" she asked as she looked around.

"She's already going home," I answered. Are those three friends? Aisha doesn't seem like their friends. "Anyway, it's almost time for dance party."

* * *

Of course I spent the dance party by looking at the others dancing. I don't have a partner.

I wish I could take him today with me.

The party is over. I bring a paper and pen from my house and start writing.

_"Kill Elesis Sieghart_

_Make it looks like an accident."_

I send my memory to one of my drones. One of it prints Elesis' photo on the paper.

This should be good.

"Hey, Eve! You said you need help!" Ara walked toward me as she shouted.

Hm... this is going to be hard. I fold the paper and give it to her. "Please post this to the bar. Don't open it."

"Okay~!" she winked.

"Thank you very much," I bowed down. I command one of my drones to follow her. If she opens it, I can kill her myself.

* * *

Two days has passed. I'm spending my time all alone until someone comes.

It's Add.

He always makes this unknown data comes to me. According to my analysis, it's love, but my system can't recognize such things.

"You can just kill someone with a brother and take him as your slave, Eve," Add cackled.

"You didn't change," I smiled at him. I know him a long time ago, but I can't believe he's still his usual self.

"Who posted the job?" he asked. Like always, he always asks something out of the blue.

"It's Ara," I answered.

He chuckles. "Thanks. I'm going back."

Why? Did I raise him to be this obedient and loyal to his master? "Add, wait!"

Luckily, he stops. "Could you leave her and stay with me?"

Add grins evilly. "No."

After that, he just leaves. I never feel so lonely before. I'm not expecting him to say yes, but hearing the answer directly from him it's too painful.

He used to care about me a lot. How can he changed that much? Why am I being treated like stranger?

Who am I to him now?

* * *

A few days has passed. I wish Add would come, saying he will leave Aisha for me, but I know... it's just a wish. I know him since he was a little kid. That wish won't happen.

Sigh... why am I still staying in this house? It reminds me of him every single day. We used to stargazing on the backyard.

_Knock knock._

...It's rare that someone comes here at night. I walk toward the front door and open it. "Els?"

Els bos down. "I-I'm sorry to come this late."

I greet him with a smile. "Welcome home."

* * *

_During the dance party, I find him running away from Elesis again._

_"Els," I called as I grabbed his shoulder._

_He turns his face at me. "U-Um..."_

_"You run away again?" I asked._

_He nods slightly. Poor thing._

_"You can stay with me for a while. I'm sure she's worried," I smiled at him. I have to lie, otherwise he'll know that we were taking a peek._

_"She's not worried. You know the fact already, Queen Eve," Els smiled sadly._

_So he knew we're there? He's really great._

_"I could help you," I said, catching his attention. "I can only post a job to kill your sister and prepare the rewards. If that worked, I want you to help me."_

_"I will help you," he replied without hesitation._

_I give my name card to him. "There's my home address. Come to me when the job is done."_

* * *

Honestly, I didn't expect him to come here.

"You could run away and do what you like. Why did you decide to come here?" I asked.

He lowers his head. "I-I can't go home and I have nowhere to go. Maybe you feel that you didn't help me, but you helped me a lot. If you want me to leave, it's fine—"

I hug him. "I'm glad."

He startles. "H-Huh?"

What is this feeling in my chest? This isn't him, but I don't feel lonely anymore. It's different, though.

"Come inside."

We're sitting on the living room, drinking tea and looking at the stars through the window.

"What should I do to help you?" Els asked all of a sudden.

So he remembers... "Before that, I want you to promise me."

Els looks at me. He doesn't look curious, but his eyes are telling me that he'll keep his promise. "If it failed, promise me you'll stay on my side."

He lowers his head, but then he nods. "I promise. I won't get killed by anyone."

He will be a great slave. I'm sure of it. But... is that right? He just gets his freedom, but he chooses to be a slave once again.

What does he mean by that anyway? "I won't get killed by anyone"? Does he have any kind of illness or something?

According to my analysis, he's fine. Good.

"I want him," I said.

"Him?"

"Add. I want to take him away from Aisha."

Els nods. "It's going to be difficult, but I'll train harder!"

I giggle. I think I could understand why Elesis loved her sibling. "You're so cool, you know that?"

He looks away as his cheeks turn red. "I-It's not true, Queen Eve. I wish I was stronger, so I could bring him to you right now"

"Eve is fine," I patted his head. "Don't be too formal."

"B-But—"

"You're not a slave here. Be yourself," I stared at him.

He smiles. "If I'm worthy enough, I'm glad to be your slave."

Sigh... what is he talking about? It's hard when someone believes that they live as a lowly human.

"Alright, Els. You're my slave."

"T-Thanks, Eve."

At least he quits the formality.

"We can't go around with your appearance like this. You would get caught easily," I said as I look at the sky. I need to make him a complete different person in a short time, but how?

"Should I get a new personality and fighting style?" he asked.

What? Is he insane, just like his sibling?

Ah...

"Actually... I know one way, but this would be painful," I muttered.

Els tilts his head. "What is it?"

"Dark El," I answered, making him shivered.

"Would you like to try?"


	15. Chapter 15

It's been a month after that "accident". I'm really bored. Add and I are searching for the real client of "Kill Dimension Witch" mission, but we're not going anywhere. Rena and Raven are also helping me (and she is still frustrated with him not saying anything), but they didn't find anything as well. About Els, I don't know where he is.

My god... I'm so tired for some reason. The clock shows 10 A.M., which means I slept for 12 hours already, but damn.

"You spent 12 hours for sleep, mistress," Add chuckles. "I have nothing to do. Please wake up now."

And how does he know I'm awake when the door is closed?

I get off my bed and open the door. "You're useless when I'm not around, you know that?" I smirk.

He laughs maniacally. "No, but you do."

What?

I cross my arms. I think I know what he's thinking. "Are you saying I'm useless when you're not around because you go outside when I sleep?"

He laughs even louder. "I guess we can telepathy now?"

No. Just no.

He gives cream soup to me. Well, I didn't eat anything since yesterday.

Why is he so good at cooking? I thought he spent his life just to go back to the past.

"Don't worry. I have more in the kitchen," he informs.

* * *

Another boring day at the bar. "I don't know what to do," I sigh.

"Are you giving up?" he asks.

"Well, no, but," I cross my arms and lower my head. Maybe we overlook something. It's weird that we didn't find anything in 1 month.

Someone familiar enters the bar. Wait, that's Eve! What is she doing in here?!

She walks toward us. "It's been a while, isn't it, Aisha?"

"Uh huh," I nod. "What brings you here?"

"Eve! Look! I find a marble!"

A red haired boy approaches her and shows the marble on his hand. "See? I told you there's something unusual here!"

Eve sighs. "Not so loud. We're in public."

Add narrows his eyes at the boy. "Sieghart."

The boy faces Add. "How did you know my name? That's cool!"

"Infinity Sword, huh? That's a weird title," Add comments.

Well, it is weird. I mean, he doesn't even bring a sword.

"This is Sieghart," Eve introduces the boy. "I found him on the cave."

Cave?! "Are you serious?" I ask.

"Do you expect her to joke around?!"

...What's with this high-pitches voice and where does he get that sock puppet on his left hand? Grumpy Phoru sock puppet, to be exact.

"Eve, please explain everything," I request.

Eve smiles. "First of all, he's an idiot."

Sieghart moves his Phoru sock puppet's hand and slaps Eve. "How dare you mock your friend like that?!"

"Yeah, Eve! Come on! I'm not that dumb!" Sieghart protested.

Eve narrows her eyes at Sieghart. "Second, he's crazy. There's no other word to describe the three of them."

Three?

Looks like Sieghart know I'm confused with all this. Now there's a cheerful Ponggo sock puppet on his right hand. "Let me introduce these two! This is Pophy the Phoru and this is Pongy the Ponggo!"

"It's nice to meet you, pong!" Pongy waves its hand with Sieghart's different high-pitched voice.

"Hmph! Weaklings!" Pophy crosses its arms.

Eve hits Pophy's head. "Ignore them. Anyway, it just happened that several people were living on the cave at Altera."

Oh, yeah. There's news about it a few days ago.

"I'll just accept this fact," I give a forced smile.

Pongy raises its hands up and down in front of Add. "Don't be so grumpy like Pophy, mister Aisha's slave!"

"Hey! He's not like me! I'm cooler!" Pophy hits Pongy's head.

"You're some crazy sh-t, you know that?" Add chuckles.

"Thanks! I'll take that as a compliment!" Sieghart smiles cheerfully.

…I'll just let them talk for now. I need to ask many things to Eve. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm showing Sieghart about Elrios. I decide to stop by for a moment," Eve answers. "I assume you have more questions about Sieghart."

I nod. She sits on the chair beside me and starts explaining things. "He was his mother's slave in the cave. His father is already gone. A few days ago, you know that Altera found a cave with people living on it. And there, he's with me."

The story is not finished! "Where's his mother?"

"He got lost and unfortunately we didn't find his mother yet," Eve sighs.

Yeah that makes sense.

Sieghart slams the table (along with poor Pophy and Pongy) and stares at me. "You're the Dimension Witch?!"

"Uh, yes—"

"Cool! Tell me a story!" he shouts as he puts the sock puppets on his bag and looks at me with sparkling eyes.

"I don't have any story—"

He puts the marble on the table. "Do something with this marble then!"

Sigh... "'Kay—"

"Wait!" he slams the table again and looks at Add. "That means you're that Diabolic Esper everyone is talking about! They said you're scary, but you look normal!"

Add cackles. "Do you want me to show it to you?"

Sieghart nods excitedly. "Yes, please!"

"No, Sieghart," Eve shakes her head. "You disturb everyone here."

I just realize everyone is looking at us. I don't expect anything when this boy is talking so loudly.

Sieghart turns away and bows down several times. "I'm sorry!"

"Anyway..." I try to get their attention. "Why are you called Infinity Sword? You don't even have a sword."

"Oh? I do!" he shouts proudly and snaps his finger. Okay, Aisha! Don't underestimate everything!

3 orange swords are coming right to me. I create a magical shield to block them and narrow my eyes at him. "Are you trying to kill me?"

His eyes are sparkling. "You're so cool!"

"No. You're slow," I smirk.

"Alright, Sieghart. Let's go," Eve holds Sieghart's hand. "See you later, Aisha and Add."

I wave my hand. "Bye!"

"But I want to play more!"

"It's not a game when you accidentally tried to kill her."

And the bar is suddenly quiet. Thanks to them.

Add sighs. "My head hurts."

Pfft. "We need earplugs next time."

He sighs. "By the way, he's dangerous, mistress."

I nod in agreement. "I know."

Looks like some people are having natural dangerous ability. He could kill me if I let my guard down that time.

Rena and Raven are entering the bar confusedly. They approach us. "Who's that boy with Eve?" Rena asks.

"Dangerous weirdo," I answer. I don't know how to describe him. He's so random.

Rena tilts head. "I'll just accept that as a fact."

"Rena, I'm serious. That guy is acting like the happiest guy in the world, but he almost killed me," I said.

Rena laughs. "Alright then. I'll be careful."

Someone slams the door. "I dropped my marble!"

"Sieghart! Where's your manner?!"

Talk about the devil... Sigh...

I look at my table. Yep, it's still here. "Here, Sieghart. Your marble."

He approaches me and takes the marble. "Yay! Thank you!"

Now leave please.

As I expected, he won't leave until Rena and Raven talk to him. "Hey! New guys!"

Rena smiles and waves her hand. "Hey!"

"I'm very sorry," Eve apologizes.

Rena and Sieghart talk normally so far. Well, not until he takes put Pophy and Pongy. I'm sure she's going to get frustrated in a short time.

"You're so quiet, mister! Say something!" Pophy hits Raven's cheek several times. I can't help but giggle to see Sieghart is much shorter than Raven.

He doesn't say anything, though. Looks like Sieghart is frustrated this time. "Come on! Don't be shy, pong!" Pongy pokes Raven's cheek.

"If you can make Raven talk, I'll give you 1 million of gold," Rena giggles.

"That's not many, but it will be useful!" Sieghart shouts with sparkling eyes. "Come on, Raven! Say something!"

"Something," Raven smiles.

HAHAHA! MY GOODNESS! THAT'S HILARIOUS!

Troll level: over 9000

"R-Raven!" Rena hits Raven's human arm several times.

"Pongy loves you, pong!" Pongy kisses Raven's cheek.

"Ha! Idiot! Now where's my 1 million gold?!" Pophy lends its hand to Rena.

Rena frowns. "B-Buuut!"

_"If you can make Raven talk, I'll give you 1 million of gold."_

Add cackles as he plays the recorder from one of his dynamos. "Now pay, woman."

After a few minutes of arguing, Rena finally admits her defeat. She unwillingly takes out her gold and gives a million gold to Sieghart.

"Yes! Look, Eve! I'm useful!" Sieghart shouts cheerfully. "Pat!"

Eve sighs and smiles. "Alright," she pats his head. "We'll leave now. Goodbye," she waves her hand and leaves the bar, followed by Sieghart.

"This is your fault, Raven!" Rena yells. "Now let's find a job! Later, Aisha!"

And it's back with just the two of us. "He seems familiar," Add comments.

I raise my one eyebrow. "You think so?"

"He doesn't match with the others' data, but I'm sure I've seen him somewhere," he continues.

Sigh... It would be great if I can just find someone that looks like me and kill her to clear the mission.

...Wait, that's it!

"Add, I know how to find the true client," I smirk.


	16. Chapter 16

3rd Person POV

Aisha is giggling at her own idea. For the first time, Add doesn't know what Aisha is thinking right now.

She's looking at Add. "If you killed me in another timeline, it won't affect me, right?"

Add cackles. "No, it won't."

Aisha smirks. "Great."

Add walks toward the board. He takes a piece of paper and talks to Ariel about it. After that, he goes back.

"What did you take?" Aisha asks.

"No need to worry, mistress. I'll take care of it," Add chuckles.

Aisha nods as she smiles. "I'm going home then," she says as she exits the tavern.

Add looks at the paper on his hand.

_"Kill Dimension Witch"_

* * *

Add visits another timeline. 'It seems peaceful here,' Add thinks as he looks around.

The place that is a tavern in the real timeline is a café in this world. He enters the café. As he expected, Aisha is there. Her appearance is the same, but the aura is different.

"Here's your coffee, Ms. Aisha."

Add knows one thing for sure: He can't kill Aisha that easily.

It's not because she still possesses that strong magical power, it's because she's Aisha.

No matter what Add is thinking about the different Aisha in the café, this is like killing his own master. Although he's a cold-blooded slave that doesn't even mind killing his own master, this time is different.

"Thank you, Rena."

Add sighs as he summons his Nasod Dynamos.

_I will hate this._

He shoots temporal blades at Aisha.

But Aisha creates a portal to send it somewhere else.

"I knew it won't be that easy," Add mutters.

"Do you have a problem?" Aisha asks as she looks at Add.

Add didn't answer. He cracks the space and shoots her again.

Aisha jumps to dodge it. She summons her staff and casts energy balls at him.

Aisha narrows her eyes and points her staff at Add, "First of all, why do you want to kill me?"

Add cackles. "The other you commands me to kill her other self."

"That's... absurd," Aisha comments, "You seem strong, but don't underestimate me."

"I won't. I know how to defeat you, so let's make this quick," Add smirks as he teleports away.

Aisha teleports and hit the space with her staff.

_Crash!_

Blood drips from her staff to the floor. "I know where you're hiding. Come out!" Aisha shouts as she scouts her surroundings.

_Stab!_

Aisha gets stabbed by temporal blades on her skull from above.

"It's useless," Add laughs maniacally as she takes her head.

"I know everything about my master. You don't stand a chance."

* * *

Meanwhile, on Elder Village.

"Oh my goodness! Do we have to meet again?!" Rena shouts in disbelief.

"Come on! This is the part of making friends!" Sieghart smiles as he eats his meal.

They're in a restaurant. The place is popular because the price is cheap.

"If you can shut up for a minute, that would be great," Rena sighs as she looks at her meal.

Eve giggles. "He's fine for now. He won't say a thing when he's eating."

Rena raises her hand. "Praise the lord!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Eve asks.

"I'm going home," Rena answers with a smile, "It's been a while. I should visit them."

"I see," Eve nods.

After they finished the meal, everything is noisy again.

"Pongy loves nature! Can I join you, pong?" Pongy asks Rena.

Eve grabs Sieghart's shoulder. "We have something to do. Come on."

"Buuut!"

Rena forces herself to laugh. "We're going. Bye!" she shouts as she walks away. Raven follows her like always.

Pophy chuckles. "That means Aisha is alone, right?"

Eve nods slightly. "Let's go."

Eve and Sieghart take their leave.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Rena grabs Raven's arm. He stops walking all of a sudden.

Raven doesn't give any answer. He keeps staring at them.

"Raven?" Rena looks at what Raven is looking at.

"That's Elsword," Raven says out of the blue.

Rena laughs awkwardly. "What are you talking about? Come on, let's go," she says as she grabs Raven's hand and walks away.

* * *

Add comes back to the real world. "It's awkward to see my own head," Aisha comments.

Add coughs. It feels watery like the last time.

Blood.

Aisha looks at him. "You're not fine."

Add chuckles. "Thanks for your concern, mistress. Just hide your presence for now."

"Shut up. Don't move," Aisha sighs as she unties a ribbon on her clothes. She uses it to cover the wound on Add's arm.

"Thank you, milady. You can keep this and hide," Add gives one of his Dynamos to Aisha before he goes.

Aisha hides herself behind the tavern and looks at the Dynamo. It pops up a screen.

"Oh, cool. I can watch from here," Aisha comments.

Obviously Add makes everyone on the tavern freezes in place with Aisha's head on his hand.

"Y-Your client i-is on the table n-number 12," Ariel points the table.

Add looks at the client. Two adults, woman and man. They have ring on their ring finger. Add analyzes the rings.

_They're married._

He takes his seat and puts Aisha's head on the table.

"Thank you very much," the woman smiles as she places her hand on Aisha's cheeks, "Our daughter deserves this."

Add's eyes widen. "Daughter?"

"Yes. She's our daughter," the woman looks at Add. "You're her slave, correct?"

Add nods. "I still maintain my magical power. I'll disappear soon."

"I need to tell you why our daughter had to die," the woman closes her eyes.

"When she was little, she usually broke a thing. A lamp, a phone, a toy, and many other things. She had this strong aura that told me that she possessed strong magical power. Besides all that, she was a good girl. She protects everyone she saw from bullies and stopped them, but she didn't realize that she killed them instead. She wasn't able to control the magical power that time, so we taught her how to use her magical power. But then..."

The woman shakes her head. "That was our biggest mistake. Ever since we taught her to control it, she started summoning slaves. We were happy at first, but then she began to kill her own slaves. She said her slaves weren't paying attention to her. She kept killing them one by one, so we decided to leave her alone. We were hoping that she would starved to death, but I didn't expect her to found money on this tavern. And she kept living."

She ends her story and gives Add the reward.

There's an awkward silence.

"She didn't kill me," Add comments.

"That is strange," the woman replies with a smile, "Perhaps you're one lucky slave."

"Why don't you kill her yourself? It should be easier, right?" Add asks as he stares at the woman, "Especially with that strong slave beside you."

The woman lets out a small laugh. "It's hard to kill your own daughter, even though they did something wrong."

"But it's easy for the daughter to kill her own parents," Add replies.

The word "the daughter" catches their attention. Add used it on purpose; to point out a specific daughter.

The sound of breaking skulls can be heard. The blood splatter on the table and floor. The man's body is slowly disappearing into air. No one is saying a word because such scene is a common thing at the tavern.

"Mom... Dad..." Aisha is down on her knees and cries. Add pats Aisha's back with the hope to cheer her up a bit.

"Do you want to go home?" Add asks.

Aisha nods slightly. She doesn't want to do anything at the moment and Add notices this. Add creates a portal to teleports them instantly to her house.

_Clank!_

"As expected from the Diabolic Esper!" a familiar voice laughs, "Damn! I was hoping it would hit!"

In front of them is Eve and Sieghart.

"What do you guys want?" Aisha asks. She doesn't show any will to fight.

Eve narrows her eyes. "I wasn't joking about that time, you know?"

_"Maybe next time. Thanks for the party," Aisha smiles at Eve. "Add, let's go."_

_"Aisha."_

_Aisha turns around and faces her._

_"I'll take Add away from you. Someday."_

Aisha lowers her head. "I—"

_Crack!_

Suddenly the space in front Aisha cracked. People in front of her aren't moving.

"Add?" Aisha touches the cracked space.

_Crash!_

They're gone.

"Add! Don't leave me alone! ADD!"

* * *

"Apparently my little lady isn't in a good condition to fight," Add cackles as he looks at them.

Eve stops Sieghart from attacking with her left hand. "I'm not here to fight you."

Add narrows his eyes. "I don't care."

Add teleports to behind them and launches a ball of condensed energy at them.

Sieghart realizes that Add teleported. He jumps and pushes Eve at the same time to save themselves.

"Sieghart, we have to retreat," Eve says.

"Good. Go away," Add dashes toward them. He creates a void field and crushes them.

Sieghart summons multiple swords around him and swings the swords.

Add backs away. He charges 6 temporal blades and shoots them.

_Slash! Slash!_

_Crash!_

Eve and Sieghart successfully escape through the gap they made.

* * *

Add coughs blood again. "Tch. This is annoying."

Someone hugs him tightly from the back.

"Mistress, what are you doing?" Add asks as he looks back.

"Don't do that again," Aisha answers.

"Why?"

"Just don't."

Add cackles. "Understood, mistress."


	17. Chapter 17

Rena's POV

We finally arrived at my home; the forest on the back of Ruben Village. I… hate this place, just saying. I still remember all my unhappiness since I was little. Those memories are coming back to me now.

Instead of walking in, I'm just staring at the forest. What am I supposed to do when I enter it? Is anyone even waiting for me? If so, they might be waiting to hunt my head. I… I didn't do it! It wasn't my fault, okay?!

I feel warmth in my hand that erases my thoughts. Ah… for someone who's actually dead and summoned back, Raven actually has a warm body. I was expecting a cold one. I smile slightly and walk into the forest.

This place hasn't changed at all. Everything was still the same—except everyone is looking at me right now. Okay, no, everyone is looking at Raven. Elves have longer ears than human and green colored hair and eyes. Well… Raven isn't anything like that. And we need to fix his Nasod arm to not scare people!

After they recognize the only "human" in this forest, they start whispering to each other, asking whether the elf is me or someone else. Some of them walk away and go back to their house. I ignore them and keep walking toward my house—if it still exists, of course.

The reason they don't attack me is because of the spirits around me. Apparently these cute little friends of mine was considered as a god in my place. Spirits are something that everyone wants; they can cure, make your body lighter, give you energy, defense you from a certain attack, and many more.

But at the same time, the spirits is one of the reason I'm hated in this place. When you have something more than the others, you're bound to be hated because of jealousy. That thing is happening to me now. Even my mother hates me for that, what can I say…?

I look at my house after many years. I guess nothing changed that much. I remember I used to have fun around this place until that accident happened.

_Knock, knock!_

I don't feel good after knocking the door. For some reason, I feel more welcomed when I knock Aisha's door than my own house. Maybe it's because my own parents don't want me on their life. I wonder if they'll kick me out in an instant.

Surprisingly the door is opened. An old elf is staring at me before she's smiling widely and hugging me like a pillow. Ah, yes, is this my mother? I don't remember much…

"Welcome home, Rena!"

Oh, okay, okay! It's my mother, I remember her voice! She sounds so happy, this doesn't seem right at all! She even welcomed me home and let me take a seat. Did she change?

"Come here, Raven! It's fine!" I pat the seat beside me and look at Raven. He doesn't even look at me and stare at his surroundings. I wonder if anything's wrong. I need to ask him!

I get up from my seat. "Mother, I'm going out a bit. I'll be back!" I shout as I hold Raven's hand to go outside. I keep walking forward, further away from my home. The huge tree is still here! If I go right and keep walking, I should be able to find the cave!

Ah, yes… It's still here, a cave near a river. Raven looks like he has so many questions, but he's still not saying a thing and picking up fish from the river instead. I enter the cave and the spirits around me lighten up the place. Only moss filled this place now. "This is where we first met, Raven," I smile bitterly at him.

* * *

_When I was little, I didn't have a happy childhood. Like I said before, everyone hated me. Well, they still hate me. Summoning slave wasn't an option—they're considered as evil being trying to erase us from existence._

_Except this one girl named Lua. She's a cheerful girl and adventurous. In fact, she's the one who brought me to this cave. It was her secret hideout whenever she's bored or running away from something._

_Unlike everyone else, Lua is really amazed with the spirits around me. I feel like I have someone who accepted me for the first time. I'm so happy to have my first friend!_

_Eventually the spirits begin to like Lua too. They play with her often and save her from danger. We're having a good life until something happens._

_A group of elves are approaching us with weapons. They tell Lua to stay away from me, but she refuses and hugs me. Apparently ever since I was born, the spirits prioritize me over everything else. They begin to lose help from them and… they're here to kill me._

_"No! Rena is my friend! Don't hurt her!" Lua shouts as she hugs me tightly. The spirits surround us, as if they're telling them to go away from us._

_But no, they're not going anywhere. "Lua, just go!" I shout at her. I don't want anything bad happen to her! She's my one and only friend. I need to protect her, but how?!_

_Lua still refuses to go away from me. They decide to attack me along with her. I'm trying to keep her safe by shielding her with my body. We're just kids—we can't even fight back. I wish I could do more, but I can't. Spirits aren't meant to hurt people and they definitely won't be able to stop them._

_Seeing me get hurt makes Lua really sad. She pushes me aside with all her strength and spread her arms in front of them. "Stop it! Don't hurt her—"_

_One of them dash toward us, swing her blade and stab her right in front of me. Her body stops moving as she falls down to the ground. Her body is almost split in half and a stab on her neck. I cry and scream as hard as I can to bring her back, but she's not coming back. The death was instant and I can't even…I can't even protect the only precious friend in my life!_

_They don't even care. Now they aim everything they have at me. Why can't let Lua live?! Why are they not showing any mercy to us?! "Just leave us alone!" I scream and close my eyes. I probably would never opened my eyes again and I don't want to see it coming!_

_I'm waiting…_

_I'm still waiting…_

_I'm still alive…?_

_I slowly open my eyes. There's a black haired man with weird left arm in front of me. He's holding a sharp weapon on his right hand. He parries several arrows, then picks me up and runs deeper inside the cave. Is this… is this a slave? Why is he saving me?_

_The spirits lighten up the place. The air is so thick, it's hard to breathe in here. "Who are you?" I ask as I look at the man. I can't see his face clearly, my vision is getting blurry._

_"Raven, your slave," he answers. What…? How did I summon a slave in the first place?_

_"Your order?"_

_I remember the way Lua died. Why did they do that to her…? "Make them feel the same thing," I order him. Unexpectedly, he treats my wound on my back before we go back to the entrance of the cave. He puts me on the safe place before he goes out. I don't know what's happening out there, but I hear screams and see blood._

_When everything is silence, I walk outside and see the elves are dead in the same way Lua died. I can't handle the smell, I vomit in place. What did this have to happen? Is it… Is it because I order him to do it? Is this my fault?_

_In a second, the other elves are coming. They're really surprised when they see him, then they're glaring at me._

_"You killed them!"_

_"Lua was so nice to you! How could you kill her?!"_

_W… What? Wait! "Raven didn't kill her!" I shout at them, but none of them listen to me. They keep saying I'm a murderer—and of course, they're going to kill me. Raven picks me up again and runs further away from them. He's so fast, I can't even see them anymore._

_"Raven, wait!" I stop him. I should be dying by now, but the spirits heal me. "Let me see my mother…" I mutter. Raven gives a nod and asks for a lead to my house._

_I enter from the back door. I gasp when I see the house is ruined. My mother is lying on the ground beside the dining table. "Mother! Wake up!" I shout as I kneel down and shake her body. The spirits start healing her._

_She opens her eyes. Slowly, she gets up and grabs my shoulder. "Rena, I thought you're going to come back. Why did you leave me?"_

_I'm confused with what she said. She looks really angry and glares at me. "Because you have the spirits, they're chasing me as well! If you're here, they will take you and burn you already without hurting me!"_

_I fall and back away from her. Why did she say such thing to me?! The spirits stop healing her after she said that. "You shouldn't exist!" she screams and grabs the knife on the floor._

_I try to run away, but Raven already comes to me and grabs me to run away from the forest. The spirits are following me. Am I… taking everything they have with me? Should I die in the first place? But… But I don't want to die! What do I have now?!_

_"Will you leave me too?" I ask Raven._

* * *

And no, he never answered that. It's been a long time, isn't it? "Let's go back. Looks like they accept us now!" I smile as I go back to the house.

Mother greets us with a smile and serves two teas on the table. It smells so nice, it will be a nice change of pace after what I've been through! I pick up the glass, but Raven closes it with his hand. "Geez, Raven! I'm thirsty!" I yell at him.

Raven puts the small fish he caught to our glass. The fish are fine, then they stop moving and float. "Poison," he says shortly.

Mother shoots an arrow at me, and luckily I'm able to dodge it. "Everything ends here, Rena," she says with a smirk.

…That's it.

"Raven, kill them," I order as I pick up my bow and shoot my own mother. By them, I mean everyone in the forest that has gathered around the house. Not satisfied with what I did, I summon a fire phoenix and burn the forest. In a short time, we run away and leave everything on the burning forest. I burn my own home.

"You okay?" Raven asks, which is the first and probably the last time he asked such thing. I'm confused with the question, to be honest, but Raven wipes something from my eyes with his right hand. Is it… tears? I'm crying?

"I don't know. I feel like…I lost something that I never had," I smile slightly at him. Did I really lose my home? I don't even know.

I force myself to laugh, then face away from the forest. "Let's… go back. Nothing to do in here anymore," I say as I walk away from the burning forest.


	18. Chapter 18

I. Am. Done.

I don't even know what to do anymore. I was always waiting for the moment I reunited with my parents—to be loved and happy together again. But I was wrong this whole time. They never love me.

I want to cry, but nothing comes out from my eyes. I'm so sad, but still... Did I get used to live without them? That's why I don't feel a thing when I literally killed them?

"Is there anything you want for now, mistress?"

"No, nothing," I mutter from my bedroom. Add still refuses to enter this room, even though I said it's fine and opened the door for him. I've never feel so lonely before...

I remember when I felt like I lost Elesis and Ara as friends, only to find out they were some crazy individuals. Chung is gone, Elsword is nowhere to be found, and Eve is trying to attack me.

Okay, hold up. I don't think I have the energy for this, but I need answers. Or at least, I need someone to tell me my idea is ridiculous. "Add, you said Sieghart resembles someone?" I ask without getting up from my bed.

I'm planning to go straight to sleep (if I could) when he bluntly says my idea is so bad that he would go back to be Eve's slave.

"Do you think Sieghart is Elsword?" I ask him again. There's a complete silence. Does that mean I, the greatest magician Aisha, just said something ridiculous?

"I believe he is, mistress. I'll find evidence."

What...

WHAT?!

"What evidence can you find?" I get up and look at Add, who's currently looking at the screen from his Dynamo.

Add looks away from his Dynamo and faces me. "Currently nothing. You should sleep, mistress. I'll do the work."

Oh, come on! Do I look that tired?

_Knock, knock!_

"Aisha! It's Rena!"

What in the world is she doing at this hour in someone else's house?! Is she begging for place to sleep again?

As if Add realizes I'm annoyed with it, he walks away, possibly the front door. I don't hear any door sound, though.

"F-ck off! Mistress is busy!"

Hahahaha! Damn, I'm not even busy. I'm just tired.

"Fine! Raven, you insisted we should tell her, so talk now! Tell Add instead!"

...Huh? I didn't know Raven could insist on something else besides keep quiet. What kind of message he has for me? Aren't they going to Rena's hometown?

If it's about merchandise from Rena's home, I'll burn that slave later. I don't have time for that.

No one is saying a thing, so Add comes back to his spot in front of my bedroom. He just shrugs and continues his work.

"Goddammit, Raven!"

Rena knocks the door again. This time, Add doesn't even bother to respond to her and I like it. He looks at me instead. "Should I kick them out by force, milady?" he asks with a cackle.

"Sieghart is Elsword! Raven won't say the reason and I can't force him!"

...

It was supposed to be an idiotic idea!

Add sighs, then he goes back to the front door. "Say it now or I'll kill your beloved master!"

Oh, okay. Sometimes I'm curious how Add knows what I currently need. It's creepy, but I like it! I don't have to yell at my slave like my previous useless degenerates!

"Raven, say it! I'm going to get killed! H-Hey, don't make this as a reason to fight Add without context! Raveeen!"

What are they planning right now?

_Clank!_

"Add, don't fight! Come back here!" I shout from my room. I'm usually excited for every fight, but not now. Not after what I've realized about my own parents.

Add comes to me and reports the situation. "Two people attacked from the distance. Rena and Raven are handling them now."

Two people?

"Eve and Sieghart then?" I ask as I get up and massage my forehead. She should stop trying to get Add! Geez...

Okay... should I believe in Rena and Raven or help them? This should be a good opportunity for us to think of something. Like, something really important. I feel like I'm forgetting something with all these unbelievable things that occurred for the past few months.

What is it... What did I forget...? It's something really important, it should be something that I had always remember and forgotten due to shocking facts. Come on, I can remember it! I can't be sad all the time!

I just realize Add is staring at me with a smirk. This god damn maniac! He loves seeing me confused, doesn't he?! Does that mean he's thinking of something I forgot?! Or he's just enjoying my frustration?!

You know what? I'm going back to sleep. When I lie down on my bed and before I pull my blanket, Add says something.

"Remember when you said you're going to end men slavery, mistress?"

...

That's it! Yes!

"You forgot that?" Add asks as he laughs maniacally at my, probably, a happy and surprised reaction. Damn, this one guy...!

"Question," I face Add in front of the room and try to hide my anger. "How do we meet Lady El and beat Her up?"

"That means we're going to another world. We need a portal or teleportation device," Add answers as he thinks of something.

Can we just insult how bad She is? She might show up to punish us and that's when we do our thing.

Add cackles. "Get a rest, milady. You can't have fun with Her without your full power."

Have fun? Right, I'm not planning to lose against Her. I lie down on my bed again and close my eyes.

* * *

I open my eyes. Everything around me is light blue with white clouds. I look down and realize I'm standing on a cloud. What is this place?

"Add?" I call the very first person that comes to my mind—and I hate the fact it's him. I look around, but I can't find anyone or anything different. I walk forward as I look around more.

"As expected from the greatest magician."

A woman's voice? I look around once more, but I can't find her. "Show yourself!" I shout. I summon my staff (luckily it works) and hold it on my right hand.

A white haired woman with blue eyes shows up. Okay, hold up! She looks really familiar...

...Lady El?!

She smiles when I recognize Her. "You dare to oppose me?"

"I dare," I answer without hesitation and point my staff at Her. My attacks and spells might not work, but I'll definitely find a way to end Her. To end this men slavery bullsh-t.

I dash forward and attack her with all the spells I can think of, even the hit of my staff. Guess what, she didn't even move from her place. Nothing seems to damage her.

And then a black haired man with red eyes dashes toward me and swings his sword. I back away and make a distance between us. Uh... that's Lady El's slave, Solace? I blink my eyes several times and pinch my cheek. Okay, I'm not dreaming.

...Wait what?!

"We'll meet again, Aisha," Lady El smiles again.

* * *

I open my eyes. Ah, what? Now I'm in my room?

"Good morning, mistress," Add greets me.

Ah... I don't feel like I had a sleep. I'm completely tired, for some reason. "Did something happen?" Add asks with, surprisingly, concern. He might realize I'm not refreshed after that "sleep".

I tell him what I just experienced. He's surprised, then he becomes furious and calls Lady El a coward for not bringing him to that place as well.

"Anyway, what happened to Rena?" I ask him. I just remember she fought in my place.

Add shook his head and said he was watching me the whole time, in case there's an attack. That's really something, but I'm glad he prioritizes my safety.

Rena is my only friend now, isn't she? Maybe I could find her in the tavern. I get up to prepare myself and eat breakfast.

My, my, look what we found! Rena is sleeping on the seat in the very corner and Raven is doing nothing. And he doesn't look fine with all those bandages.

I approach them and take a seat. "What happened last night?" I ask him, which is a useless attempt. I completely forgot he only speak when he wants to.

Raven pokes Rena's cheek to wake her up. Rena opens her eyes slowly, rubs it as she tries to look at everything clearly, then she yawns. "Are they attacking again...?"

Raven points us and Rena looks really surprised when we're here. She startles and almost falls from her seat. "You two shouldn't be outside!" she yells.

"Tell me what happened!" I command her.

"Sieg—I mean, Elsword—attacked us first. Raven parried it, then Eve's lasers came to us out of nowhere! They aimed your house, but we distracted them to somewhere else!" Rena slams the table and glares at me. "Why do they attack you? Did you make a fight or something?!"

...Huh. Let's not answer that.

I face Raven to make Rena upset. Being ignored is kinda her thing anyway. "How did you know Sieghart is Elsword?"

There's an awkward silence until Raven opens his mouth. I wonder if it has something to do with spark sound behind me. Maybe Add activates his Dynamos or something. "I didn't," Raven answered shortly.

...

What.

WHAT?!

I thought Add is the only complicated slave! I look at Add—and he's staring at Raven as if he's trying to read his mind. But nope, even this mind reader can't read anything. I turn my face to Rena who's currently staring at Raven with confused and anger.

"Were you trying to prove your theory by waiting for Sieghart's reaction?!" Rena shouts in disbelief and frustration. She raises her right hand...

_Slap!_

...I never expect a living happy-go-lucky being like Rena to slap someone, especially her own slave. "At least tell me, you dumbdumb! We could've made a plan!" she yells as tears roll down to her cheeks. "You don't have to be this injured! What are you, a masochist?!"

I remember when Raven just stayed in his place while Add tried to kill him. I wanna laugh, but damn, I can't do that right now. Add hints me to just let it out, which makes me annoyed a bit. But thanks to him I don't want to laugh anymore.

"My spirits can't heal you all day! Don't... Don't get me worried...!" Rena sobs. Raven just says sorry and nothing more.

By the way, "spirits"? I look at Add and as I expected, he's scared. I don't think he dares to make fun of Rena again after this. "They might be beside you," I tease him as I point his left. He shivers and actually takes it as a fact.

After they have their own time, Rena faces me and slams the table. "Go home! You shouldn't be here!"

"No. I'm not following your orders," I decline instantly. Add brings a grape juice for me. Heh, he knows I'm not going anywhere!

Rena screams in frustration. "What if they attack you again?!" she shouts before she stares at Raven intensely. "We're making a plan! This time you're not taking every hit alone!"

This is a one sided conversation! Even I can't make fun of something repetitive. I'm getting bored and I feel tired again. Slowly I close my eyes and rest my head on the table.

_"Welcome back, Dimension Witch. Shall we continue our fight?"_


	19. Chapter 19

Eve's POV

"Eve, I'm sorry. I think they found out my identity..."

Completely change Elsword's personality wasn't a good idea.

I gave a sword that consumes Dark El to him. At first, I was thinking about using him. I thought he would be consumed by Dark El, then I'd brainwash him and made him my obedient dog.

But... he has a strong will. He's physically affected by Dark El, but mentally... not really. This result should be impossible.

I don't mind with him talking all day about his nonsense... or just talk to himself with his puppets. He's too cheerful, so whenever he's sad, it really hurts me.

It actually hurts my emotion core.

"Don't worry about it. They're not going to kill you," I reply. I know this day would come eventually. Add and Aisha would kill, but their friends wouldn't. We could kill them first, but... will Add love me if I killed them?

"Thank you, Eve! I love you!" Elsword gets up and smile at me, although his smile is completely different from before. "Should I stop pretending?"

...What? Pretending? He's been pretending this whole even when we're alone? That's a bit extreme, I would say.

"Yes, you should," I answer him. Hm... I need to expect something insane. Will he go back to his old self? Is he actually insane? Is he one of those edgy teen? Or maybe he doesn't respect his master at all?

"I miss my friend," he said with distorted face. Tears start rolling down to his cheeks, then he cries like a kid.

Ironically, I'm just standing here right now. I'm so confused, my system doesn't reach a conclusion on what to do. Friend? What friend he's talking about?

I recall my memories. Elsword was Elesis' slave and... they had a thing. Elesis was friends with Aisha. Hm... who was Aisha's other friend? Ah, Ara... I told her to give a paper to the tavern. Ara's slave was Chung.

Okay, I get it now.

I hug Elsword tightly and pat his back. Honestly, he never told me anything. I heard Elesis died from an accident like I want and Ara got shot in the head when they went hiking. It must be hard to lose friend all of a sudden, especially when his master got shot and instantly died like that.

"You'll meet him again," I say to him.

"That won't happen..." he mutters and hugs me back. I wonder why, though. It's not as hard as finding Add.

Ah... right. I still need to kill Aisha.

"I'm sorry," Elsword sniffles as he wipes his tears. "Are we still chasing Aisha? Isn't Add going to die if we kill her?"

That's true. I need to find a way to kill her and have Add at the same time.

Or... I can just use other people to kill her. I need time to make sure Add will stay with me. "Yes, Elsword. We're killing her, but I need to go with a change of plan."

* * *

I casually walk to the tavern. As I expected, Rena and Raven are here. They're completely on guard when we arrive, but they're not attacking. Killing them would be a good bait to call Aisha out, but I didn't expect Rena to be actually good. She doesn't act like it, but her skills are far above average.

And Raven... I'd say Elsword could defeat him, but I'm not sure if swinging sword is all he can do or not. He's injured right now, we could kill them easily.

I approach them and take a seat even though they don't welcome us at all. Rena narrows her eyes at me as she drinks her orange juice. Raven doesn't seem to care about our presence at all. In fact, he doesn't even look like he cares about Rena.

"Should I bring Pophy and Pongy again?" Elsword asks with a straight face. I want to laugh, but this atmosphere isn't good.

"Oh, so you're actually Elsword," Rena pouts and stares at him now. I wouldn't be surprised if she's in a really bad mood.

Hm... this is a bad time, but I haven't seen Add and Aisha this morning. I need to convince her right now. It seems that we don't have much time and something big might happen real soon. "Rena, I can buy a house for you."

Elsword and Rena startled at my words, but it doesn't flinch Raven at all. I think despite this dead inside look, he has his guard up and ready to attack whenever. So far, my second plan is not going well.

I'm planning to distract them and let Elsword kill them. But if only one getting distracted, I wouldn't take the risk. My other plan is making them go to my side, so I can kill Aisha without problem.

But Raven is injured. Is it possible to kill Rena with this state?

"Why? What's wrong with you? Is there a bug in your system?" Rena asks me confusedly, but she seems skeptical about my offer. I wouldn't be surprised since I just attacked her hours ago.

"Money isn't a problem to me. I see you're struggling with no place to live," I answer honestly. Money is never a problem to me. I'm Queen of Nasods. I can produce many Nasod technology for human daily needs and sell them.

Rena pouts and smiled awkwardly. "Thank you, but I'll pass."

...Damn.

"Consider it as an apology for attacking you," I insist. I need to get her somehow!

"Eve, we're not dumb," Rena narrows her eyes at me. Ah, maybe it's too obvious?

"We want something more than a house if we kill Aisha," Raven says with straight face. Rena slams the table instantly in shock while Elsword gets speechless. Even I don't know how to react to this.

I activate one of my drones and check on him. Wait... he's not lying? "Say the word later. I have money for it," I reply. I don't really want to know right now. Hopefully it has something to do with money, though.

He nods, which means he agrees to it. I stand up with a good feeling for once. I quickly wave my hand for goodbye and leave the place with Elsword.

"Isn't that going too well?" Elsword asks with doubts. Normally he never doubt any of my actions, but this one is completely understandable. It's too shocking.

"It is, but my lie detector wasn't doing anything," I answer him. Now, if only I can find Add and Aisha, things will be much easier. I have them tracked on my drones, but they're completely gone right now. Where are they? Did Add go to time and space again and disappear? If so, where the hell is Aisha?

"Where should we go? Where are they right now?" Elsword asks with a smile. His smile is a bit concerning sometimes, but I did this. I should get used to it.

"Let's find Dark El. Your sword need them," I say as I lead the way to Feita. It's a nice village, but at the same time they have a lot of Dark Els.

Ah... I never explain about Elsword's situation. I gave him Conwell, a scabbard that consumes Dark El for power. In order to summon the unlimited amount of swords, the wielder has to consume Dark El as well. I would use it, but I'm a Nasod. My system naturally rejects the Dark El.

On the other side, Elsword is a human. He can make a contract with Conwell and use it properly. It's good, but also concerning.

We've been chasing Aisha for too long. He needs Dark El to keep the contract with Conwell. I wouldn't waste my time on this and put a mission on tavern instead, but since we can't find Add and Aisha anywhere, we can save the money for Raven's request.

"I heard Underground Chapel is a nice place! We should find it!" Elsword shouts with a smile.

Hm... that is a really good idea. I heard Underground Chapel has a legendary ring that makes you able to control people with less magical power. I should be able to control Add with it. I don't think I can control Aisha, though. She's a real deal.

Finding that place is hard. Rumors said it only appears on a specific time. Now is literal mid-day with bright sun. "Not now. We can't find that place at this hour."

"I'll find them myself! Don't you have something more important to do?" Elsword asks and stares at me. After he stopped "pretending", I can't read him at all. What is he trying to say with this stare? Back then his stare meant asking for help. After I corrupt him, he stared at me when he's begging for something. Now what?

"I don't know how to find Add. I have nothing to do," I answer him randomly. My system didn't manage to create a proper response for this one.

"I thought you're going to her house?"

Ah...

"Good idea. I'll see you later," I smile at him and walk away.

"You might need this," Elsword chases me to give a paper clip before letting me go. I've been thinking about too complicated plans on all this. Since they weren't here, I can "visit" Aisha's house and do something there. Why I didn't think of that?

It was only half an hour to get to her house. I hate this old fashioned door lock. I walk around the place to see for a way in, but everything is locked. Sometimes I hate the fact that my Nasod system can't interact with non-technology objects.

I look at the paper clip in my hand. I remember Elsword taught me to lock pick before. I recall the memories before attempting to lock pick this door.

_Click!_

Ah, that's easy. Knowing Add, there should be a censor on this house. I touch the wall and let my drones scanned the house. Turning off the alarm would alert them. It's better to make myself not detected as a stranger.

I open the door and walk inside. For a best magician, this house is small. Dining table is on the corner of the living room-and the living room itself is only filled with a couch and an old TV. Opposite of the dining table is a room to a small kitchen and next to it is the bathroom. The door near to dining table leads to her bedroom. This house has a weird setup, but I think this is Aisha's liking.

Weird. Normally people put a family photo in their house, but this house doesn't have a single photo. She's living alone this whole time?

I don't find anything interesting in all rooms, so let me see what she has on her bedroom.

First of all, I check her wardrobe. I'm not surprised she doesn't have that many clothes, but a certain dress interests me. It's the dress she wore on my birthday party. I heard Add chose it for her.

I want Add to choose my dress too... He'll make me feel like I get my kingdom back...

I shake my head and clear my head from my fantasies. I check under her bed. Apparently there's nothing in there and it disappoints me.

Okay... this drawer next to bed is the last thing I can check. I open the first drawer to see absolutely nothing. The second drawer is filled with books. I pick it up and read to see if I can get any new clue.

It's... cooking recipe. Maybe she's planning to be a chef on her spare time.

The last drawer... I find a single notebook that is used often. I open the book and see a list of names. They're all got a strikethrough except the last name on almost the last page.

Add.

Ah, so these are her slaves that she killed? Can she be crueler than this? I got a bit curious, so I turn to the previous pages and quick read all the names in here.

...

...

...

"Chung"?

Wait, she SUMMONED him once?! Chung wasn't Ara's one and only slave? What happened to her previous slave, though?

Huh... no wonder Aisha and Chung didn't talk much. Poor boy got killed and re-summoned by a psycho. Aisha didn't seem to be bothered with Chung, so I'd assume he didn't matter to her at all. I wonder what he did to make himself get killed, though.

Sigh... as much as I want to find a clue, there's nothing to see here. I walk back to the living room and go to reach the front door, but I noticed something weird on the wall near the TV.

She's using wallpaper, but this spot is kinda off. It looks like someone ripped off the wallpaper and glued it back. Even so, it's done really nicely, it doesn't look weird if people don't pay attention to it real close.

I don't want to end up with nothing, so I tear the wallpaper with my hand and see what's on the wall—

...

I won't even bother to put it back. I quickly take my leave and go to Feita to get Elsword. I can't get Add. So... Aisha needs to die. I'm not letting her have him.

If I can't have him, then nobody can.


	20. Chapter 20

My eyelids feel so heavy. I can't even see everything clearly, but I recognize this place. The light blue sky with clouds... Ah, is it Lady El again?

Damn it, I don't have any energy left. I'm actually surprised I'm still standing up. I look at Solace in front of me. His sword is ready to slice me in half.

I want to fight back, but my body won't move now. I fall on my knees as I summon the staff in my right hand. I have to fight back, but how? I can't... I can't with this condition...

"Are you giving up?" Lady El asked me.

"I'm not," I answered weakly. Even if I know I'm going to lose, I'm not giving up. I can't lose like this!

But my body said otherwise.

I close my eyes and prepare myself to get killed. I'm so dumb. I'm just the best magician. My enemy is a literal God or something. I can never win in the first place.

_Crack... Crash!_

There's a sound of breaking glass. I open my eyes and see a familiar annoying scrub rushing toward me, even though everything is so blurry right now. "Mistress, I can't give much time, but please rest for a bit."

Huh, what? How did Add get here? I don't want to waste much time either. If I have short time to rest... I'll make that a full time to get back my energy. With all the power I can use, I close my eyes and let my body recovered faster than normal. This will shorten my age, but whatever.

It's weird... this is so weird. Is this not a dream? But this morning, Add saw my body lying down on the bed. I should be dreaming, right? Wait, at the same time, I didn't get any rest either. What's happening to me then?

Well, whatever.

* * *

After a short time that feels like hours (At least I thought it's short! I don't know, okay?), I open my eyes. I get up and stretch my body. Ah, awesome! I feel lighter. This should be good enough to fight Lady El. Besides, I have Add with me now! "Thanks Add—!"

I turn around to see him coughing blood. His left shoulder is turning white, slowly deforming into piece of glass. Wait... what happened to him?! How am I going to save this?!

Add cackles like always, but his expression is sad. He isn't happy at all. "I'll be back," he says before he continues the time and disappears in an instant. Everything goes back to the cloud place.

Wait, no! Where did he go?! Did he die?!

"Ah, of course. The well-known Dimension Witch will keep killing her slaves."

...Huh?

He died?! No, no! Nononono!

Lady El is lying. She must be lying! I refuse to believe he died like that!

I grip my staff tightly—and I'm afraid I might crush my own weapon right now. There's no way Add is dead. I don't believe that! He said he'll be back. He's coming back!

This is so embarrassing. I can feel my face getting hotter from my own thoughts. Since when I need him to do everything?! I'm Aisha, the best magician in Elrios! I can do everything alone!

...Ah, yes.

I turn around and smile at my enemies. "It's fine. I'm going to take you down by myself," I say as I point my staff at them. I'll be fine. I'll take care of Solace before Lady El.

"Is that so?" Lady El asks with no expression.

Solace charges toward me while Lady El aims with blue spears. I can dodge this just fine. I just have to wait for an opening and attack Solace.

It was just a chasing game until Solace stopped and raised his shield. I believe this is the right moment, so I teleport to him and hit him. Guard has no power against my staff!

And I thought it was a good idea until Solace got several shields around him. Ah, what the heck?! Did I trigger that?!

I blink away from him, but I see a shadow on my spot. Sh-t! Something's falling at me!

I teleport further, but that thing hit my right leg. Damn it, I wish it hit my arm instead. Injured leg is never good and it hurts as hell! I look back to see a giant spear stuck on the ground—I mean cloud.

I guess injured leg is better than death.

Solace dashes toward me. I barely manage to parry his attack, but I get away and create distance between us. It wasn't good enough, but at least I didn't lose my head.

I strike the ground and twist the space in front of me. It goes through Solace's shields like nothing happened.

Sigh... did that even damage the shields? I need a stronger time and space distortion. At this point, my distortion power will get me to nowhere.

I blink closer to Solace and pound him with my staff, but it didn't work too. Are all my attacks useless?! Think, Aisha, think! If brute force doesn't work, I need to distort the time and space, but I can't control that. The distortion is stronger than my body. How do I become stronger than it?

"It was fun, Dimension Witch. It's time to stop."

Before I could react, I feel like my body stops functioning. But I feel this intense tingle, like an electric shock. My body feels really hot for some reason. Where did this heat come from?

I didn't realize I'm already falling on the ground. I feel nothing for the past few minutes... or maybe just a few seconds. I look down on my body to see blood coming out from my stomach, as if something stabbed me there just now. It... hurts! It hurts so much! When did I... when did I get stabbed?!

So... I lost?

Men will always be slaves and I can't change that?

There will be more crazy cases like my "friends" did. A possessive girl enslaving her own sibling and forcing them to love her will happen again. That's disgusting...

And of course, the unforgettable scene of a girl torturing her own slave. I swear, how did he not die faster? I can kill my slaves easily when I want to. Maybe he won't get killed if his owner doesn't want to.

Ah... I killed him before, didn't I? I wonder if he's going to be in the same fate like Add.

Yeah, that maniac... I'm sure he wants to have freedom. Why is this world so cruel...?

Damn it, my vision is getting blurry. I guess the story of Dimension Witch ends here...

* * *

_Gasp!_

Ah... What the hell?! I open my eyes, looking at bright sky with no sun around. Everything is mostly clouds. Huh... isn't this the place I went last time? Why am I still here?

"You...! How are you alive?!"

Wait, who? Me? I'm still alive?! Lady El is angry I'm alive!

"Tch... I refuse to die. Easy."

...Huh?! Hold up, it's not me? He's back?! Add is actually alive?! I knew it! I believe he'll come back, that's why I don't mind fighting them alone!

I get up and—damn, my leg is still injured and I'm so dizzy. I look at my stomach. My clothes shown that I was stabbed, but the wound is gone like it never happened.

I look at the hooded kid in front of me. Who's this new character in my life now? Did I summon a new slave? He's Add, right?

The familiar laughter is heard from unfamiliar figure. The kid turns around and smirks at me. "I got into trouble, but I'm back. Did you think you summon a new slave?"

He's a white haired kid with left black sclera. So... you're telling me this is the real Add? Judging by his disappearing left shoulder, it's actually him. What happened to him? And what happened to me?!

_Crack... Crash!_

"Alright, mistress. We have a lot of time now. Ask your questions," Add says with a smile.

I have TOO MANY questions, I don't even know where to start. I'm so confused. Am I zombie now? But I'm breathing properly.

Add looks at my stomach, then he stares at me. "I can record time for about half a minute. When you died, I let you travel back to the time when you were still alive. The wound is gone, but you lost a lot of blood. I apologize."

...'Kay.

That explains my dizziness. But hold up, I'm alive again? This sounds like those resurrection fictions! I can't believe I'm actually experiencing it right now!

"Thank you, but more importantly, what happened to you?"

First of all, he seems so different. He looks calmer and, um, dead inside. I'm 100% sure he wasn't this calm.

"To make it simple, I became an essence of time and space. My human body can't handle it," he answered with a smile. "I don't think I can die at this state. Do you want to be one too?"

...What.

HUH?!

HE CAN'T DIE?!

"That's interesting, but no thanks. I'd like to keep my body normal with nothing like this!" I point his left shoulder. It's glowing, it's so weird, okay? But seriously, how do I become inhuman enough to control time and space?

He shrugs. "Okay, milady. What's your plan? You didn't seem to harm them while I was gone."

...F-ck, he noticed that.

I really need a way to control time and space, though. It would be my greatest power. Maybe I could get more info from him. "Are you permanently a child now?"

He narrows his eyes. "I am not, mistress! Do you want me to to back? I'll try to do that!"

"You're cute, though."

F-CK!

Why did I say that out loud?! Now my face feels hotter from it. Even this new dead inside Add is blushing! This is so embarrassing! Aaaah!

"That's very kind of you, mistress," he mutters as he stares at my body. Come on, why is he staring at me now?! I'm going to explode for embarrassment at this point! Am I going to lose to an exploding blood pressure now?!

Wait...

"I'm sure you're strong enough to release more power," Add says to me, but I don't want to think about what he says now.

Dying to exploding blood pressure... What if I use exploding energy to control time and space distortion?

"You seem ready to test something. Should we do it now?" Add asks as he turns around.

Alright, here we go! We got this! "Let's go!"

When the time continues, I blink in front of Solace. Okay, this is it. Let me release the normal time and space distortion... now I unleash all magic power I have!

Ah... My goodness! It worked! Solace's shields are broken!

Add flies toward me and shoot a laser beam. I move away from it, simply because I don't know what that is.

I feel so dumb! All I need to do is to use 100% of my power! How come I didn't realize that sooner? Alright, now that Add caught their attention, I have time to use all my mana for... hopefully a better transformation.

With all I have, I feel like I lost all my energy, but at the same time it's... soothing. I feel lighter and of course, I feel different. I see more sparkles than I usually do with my magic.

Add glances at me, then dodge a blue spear from above and move toward me. "So you like pink more than purple, mistress?"

Huh, what is he talking about? It should be about my appearance, since I feel different, but I'll care about it later. "Back me up," I command as I blink forward and swing my staffs. I already converted all my mana for this, my barbaric attack should hurt more than my magical power. I can see some big space distortion from Add that I need to dodge manually. Geez, he's not the best teammate ever.

I keep hitting Solace until he stops moving, which means I kill him... or he just passes out. But judging from Lady El's reaction, he's down. "Screw you and your slavery rules!" I shout as I shot a better laser beam than Add at Lady El.

It was brighter than I expected. Everything turns white for a few seconds. When it's clear, both of them are gone. It's just us two now.

"Did we do it?" I ask as I look at Add. He tilts his head, which means he doesn't know.

After a while, Add's body starts disappearing. We did it?! Wait, does that mean I'll lose Add?!

N-No!

"Add—"

Suddenly everything became pitch black and I'm floating on... space? It's not a space, though. But I can't see any ground or sky. It's just pitch black here. Did we not do it?

A certain maniac appears in front of me, pulls me by my waist and kisses my lips. Instead of running away, I just close my eyes and let it happen. It feels... good. It's my first kiss, after all.

When the kiss is over, I can hear that annoying laughter again. I open my eyes and see the familiar Add—except his hair grows longer. Wait, he's not a kid anymore. This is still him, right?

A-Ah! My god, my face feels hot now! Did I just kiss him?! "W-What's that for?!" I shout and glare at him.

"We did it! The slavery ended!" he laughs maniacally. Damn, he didn't even answer my question.

"Awesome! So how to make you not disappear?" I ask him with curiosity. How would we do things now? I wonder if I made the world better or worse.

"You're mine, Aisha."

...

Huh?!

Did he just call me by my name?!

He grabs my shoulders tightly at stares right into my eyes. "You're staying here with me in time and space. Forever."

Uh...

I can never leave? He's obsessed with me? I mean... That's what I like about him.

"Hey, I need entertainment. I'm not floating all day!" I yell at him. I'm so confused, but I'm happy. It's actually nice to have someone that actually cares for me.

Someone that actually loves me and looks at me all the time.

"Okay," he says as he goes back to his kid form. "We can travel around. Should we go to alternate first world war era? We'll find a medicine for your leg."

Aw, that's a cute place to date. "Sure! Lead the way!"

And this is how story of Dimension Witch ended. I follow the one I love in time and apace, never come back to Earth, and I don't even know what happened to my real body there. That place is trash. Who cares about it anyway?


	21. Chapter 21

Eve's POV

I have to get stronger. I have to!

After seeing THAT behind the wallpaper on Aisha's house, I'm completely sure I can't get Add, even if I force him. This makes me really upset, but I can't do anything about it.

I can't change someone's feelings!

It hurts me a lot. How can someone who appeared on his life months ago is far more important than me, who lived with him for years?! I gave him all my care and love, I helped him with all the funding he needed for his time travel experiment, I let him stay in my house, I made sure he's alive by giving him food, and a lot of other things!

How did he choose HER over ME and even treat me like a STRANGER?! HOW?!

"Eve, are you okay?! What's wrong?! You walked past me!"

I face the person and slap him hard. "Do I look like I'm okay, Elsword?!"

A-Ah...

"I'm... sorry..." I mutter an apology. This is the first time I let my emotion core take over. According to Elsword's questions, I didn't even notice him when I was walking. Now I slapped him out of nowhere...

Elsword looks at me with concerned look as he rubs his slapped cheek. He doesn't look upset by my action. "Do you want to talk?"

Sigh... I just nod and walk away from Feita to my home.

* * *

On second thought, I feel like destroying my whole house. Elsword is just standing beside me, asking me if he could do anything to make me calm down. "I'm so upset! Why does that girl exist?!" I shout and stomp my foot. I am on the verge of losing my sanity! Even my drones fly over to Elsword and hide themselves from me.

I tell Elsword about what I feel about all this. Lastly, I tell him about the thing behind the wallpaper.

Elsword shows a disgusted face. "That's so creepy! I understand why you want to kill her instead without worrying about Add."

Hm... I wonder if I should trigger Elsword with what I found on Aisha's notes. I face him and try to look serious, despite all the anger I'm feeling right now. "Aisha has a list of slaves she summoned. Your friend's name was there. Chung."

Elsword smiles sadly. "I know about that, Eve."

Hm... he seems calm about it. Maybe it wasn't a big deal? But Aisha killed him, though.

"He got killed for feeding a stray cat. Sounds like typical Aisha, right?"

...

That's dumb.

"More reason to kill her, but those two haven't appeared on my radar for a while," I say as I look at my radar. Yeah, they're not here.

Suddenly we hear a lot of screams from the outside. I open the curtain and look out the window.

Some males are disappearing, but before they disappear, they kill their own master. Even the one that stays alive are attacking the females. It's a literal bloodbath now. The females are getting killed one by one.

Wait, what happened?!

"It's like when Chung disappeared!" Elsword shouts and looks at the scene in shock.

Slavery happened because of Lady El. If the rule is suddenly gone, that means... Lady El died? Who killed Her?!

"Don't go out. Stay here. I'll be back," I tell Elsword before he does anything stupid. He listens to me, but he doesn't seem to like my decision.

"Say that to yourself. I'm pretty sure I'll be fine!" Elsword yells at me. "Are you going to go outside and check what actually happened?!"

"I need to find Add!"

"They're not here! You said it yourself!"

That's true... Are you saying he already disappeared?! I can't meet him ever again?! My radar is still not detecting Aisha! Where did she go?!

No! I don't want him to disappear! Not after years of waiting! "We need to stop this!" I shout as I fly outside as fast as I can. Lady El's death is only an assumption. I need to know what's causing this!

Elsword doesn't even bother to lock my door and follows me instantly. Nobody's going to rob anything anyway. I have the best security system on it.

From what I've seen, this isn't just a riot. This place is in a chaos! The usual obedient males are assaulting the females—physically and sexually—in public. Everyone is screaming in terror and pain. But, you see, the females were treating males badly. I should feel bad, but at the moment, I think they deserve it.

Now what? Where should I go? What should I check first? I don't know where to begin! Should I check on Rena and ask her several questions, including what's happening to Raven? But I don't know where she is!

Maybe these people knew something? But I only see them disappeared into thin air. My system didn't detect anything abnormal as well. It's their time to go and it's normal—according to system.

In the end, I just stand here like an idiot doing nothing at all. I'm just witnessing everything that happened so quickly in short time. Did the slavery end?

Elsword finally catches up with me. "Eve! I'm glad you're okay! I have bad news—or maybe it's good!"

I'm not okay.

"We're finding Add."

Elsword turns to silence for a moment. "Huh?"

"I want Add! If Aisha's dead, then I need to summon him myself!" I shout at Elsword. I can hear a sound of static and that's... my emotion core starting to break again. Why can't I summon a slave?! Why?! I just want an important person in my life!

"Then it's a bad news!" Elsword shouts back and stares at me. "I heard them. They can't summon slaves anymore."

Impossible.

"I just need a huge amount of power then?" I ask as I activate my cores. I'm bringing him back. I have to! I want the Add that always stays with me like the past!

People around me suddenly become quiet. They're walking away slowly, even though they were busy with their own stuffs before. Ah, I overdo it again, do I?

It's fine. I have to push it beyond my limit.

"Eve, stop it! You're breaking your emotion core again!" Elsword grabs my hand.

I slap his hand and glare at him. "I can always repair it!"

For those who didn't know, my emotion core is the thing that always holds me back. I can remove this and obtain greater power, but I don't want to for obvious reason. I've been limiting myself because of this, but this time, I need to ignore it.

"I'll summon him! I'll reunite with him and stay with him forever!" I shout again.

Elsword shakes his head. "But you'll lose it! You said it's your only treasure!"

This time, I slap him for real. "F-ck off, Elsword! Don't ever talk to me again!"

* * *

I shut myself on my room for years. I keep breaking my emotion core due to high amount of power I tried to use to make this magic circle work, but it never work. I'm so desperate, so I keep trying over and over. I completely ignore Elsword's warning, simply because I won't get anywhere if I listen to him.

I've been shutting myself for 2 years and 24 days. I haven't make anything useful to sell. I might need to sell this house soon. Now that I think about it, maybe... maybe it's time to give up.

Slavery ended and I'll never meet Add ever again. The last memory I have about him is him being cold and treat me like a stranger.

I'm nobody to him.

Should I feel sad? I'm not sure. I don't feel much right now. I remember I had a lot of good time with Add, but how good was it? How did it feel? I can't feel it anymore. How... How does it feel to love someone?

At this point, I finally realize I broke the emotion core. All the feelings I have with him, the one that I want to protect the most, is gone. Does anything matter anymore?

It doesn't, obviously. I don't even feel upset about this anymore.

I walk out of the room for the first time after 2 years. This... certain boy is still with me? He looks different than I remember. I thought he's gone after I told him to f-ck off and never talk to me again. He has so many reasons to go away.

"Eve came out!" he shouts and hugs me tightly. Why is he so happy and excited? I LEFT him.

I don't say anything and wait for him to say anything else. He breaks the hug and grabs my shoulders. "The place is still in chaos, but there's a lot of new clothes! You've been wearing that for years. It's time to buy a new one! I'll pay for it like I paid for everything you need to keep this house, you don't have to worry!"

"Why?"

Is all I can response. I don't have words for this boy.

He smiles sadly at me. "Eve, you helped me. You let me stay with you after my sister got killed. Normally I'll get punishment, you know?"

"You wanted that. I wasn't helping," I reply. Logically, doing what he didn't do isn't helping at all. I merely do what he would do if he had money to pay assassin.

"Eve, you put a mission to kill my parents so I can be free. Do you think I didn't know that?"

...How did he know?

That was a long time ago. I didn't even tell him anything about it. Maybe he got a lot of information when I isolated myself.

"I bought casual clothes, but I don't think you'll like it," Elsword says as he runs away for a few seconds and comes back with a bag of new clothes. "Maybe we could go somewhere else too! What do you say?"

...

How could I be so dumb this whole time?

I pull Elsword by his waist and hug him tightly. The person that I needed—someone that cares, loves, and considers me as "Eve" rather than a queen—is with me this whole time. We're literally living under the same roof.

I didn't need Add. I needed him—and I didn't realize that sooner.

Perhaps that's the only feeling I can keep with this broken emotion core. "I don't need any other feelings. Love is all I need," I say—and I confuse him. "Thank you, Elsword. Thank you so much."

Elsword chuckles and says it was fine. "I've made a lot of friends! Let's meet them!"

"That would be nice," I say to him, even though I don't know what would happen.

"We'll start with Rena and Raven! They're not mad at us anymore!"

That doesn't make any sense. Was Raven an alive slave? How come he's still with Rena?


	22. Chapter 22

Rena's POV

Why is the person closest to me annoys me the most? Why?! Raven needs to speak more often! Why did he put himself in danger for his own stupid ideas?!

And how come Aisha falls asleep when I'm so noisy in the morning?! She's somewhat amazing in a way.

"I'm taking her away," Add says as he picks Aisha's body with his arms. "We might not go back. Nice knowing you plebs," he continues as he chuckles.

What?

"Wait!" I shout as I try to reach them, but for some reason they disappears instantly. I fall and hit my face on the floor. "What is happening?!" I scream as I get back to the seat and bangs my head on the table.

I can hear footsteps when I feel the pain on my forehead. It's coming closer and closer.

"Rena, stop screaming or I'll ban you from here."

...Dammit.

* * *

If I could scream I would scream right now, but the last time I screamed in this favorite tavern of mine, I got scolded and they threatened to never let me in again.

Here I am, completely shock with Raven's answer for Eve's offer to kill Aisha just now. He LITERALLY said we'll do it IF we get BIGGER reward. Eve gets completely satisfied too and turn off her lie detector device. She stands up and walks away like everything just settled.

It is not settled for me! I am definitely not killing Aisha! She's my—sadly—only friend! I should try making friends with the others, but they keep avoiding me! Maybe they don't like elves...

Summary is... Eve wants us to kill Aisha.

I slam the table real hard—but I'm not screaming. "Raven, are you serious?! You're not lying about it too!" I yell at him, but of course, he doesn't respond and it frustrates me! He just sighs in relief!

I move closer to him. I know how lie detector works. It detects your body temperature and heartbeat. Normally, body temperature will increase and heartbeat will get faster when lying.

I put my ears on Raven's chest. My god! His heart is beating TOO FAST! I move away and narrow my eyes at him. "Are you panicking?"

He nods slightly.

...I mean, maybe lie detector wouldn't work if he's already in a state of panic? I'm just amazed he can keep a straight face.

"Now what?" I ask as I rest my head on the table. I can't go back to sleep after what had happened, but I feel restless after that battle.

Where did Aisha go? Where did Add take her? I don't know anything. Does she even actually think of me as a friend?

Maybe... Maybe not.

Raven pats my head out of nowhere. Do I look sad all of a sudden? "Do you think Aisha and I were friends? Or we're never friends to begin with?" I mutter. Why did I even ask him anyway? He won't give any answers...

"She's clearly using you. I don't know why you still care for her."

"I'm more surprised with the fact that you spoke two sentences," I reply. My shoulders feel so heavy after hearing that. I shouldn't care in the first place, should I? Elves will never friends with human. I'll be completely alone if Raven wasn't here.

Oh well... hopefully she's happy with Add. Or she might be dead.

I slowly close my eyes and go back to sleep.

* * *

MY NECK HURTS!

I get up slowly and massage my own neck. Let me not sleep with that position ever again. I look at my left and Raven is still sitting there. "You can leave me, you know? You don't have to stay here all the time—"

Raven put a music box in front of me. I open the box and hear a music. Hey, I know it's obvious, but I didn't expect Raven to prepare the music box. The first few seconds are so relaxing... Wait, I know this piece.

"How did you get Winter Wind music box?!" I shout at him. This piece is called Etude, but I don't know which part is this one. I'm not a musician, so please don't yell at me.

I don't know if I should be surprised that this thing exists, disappointed that Raven didn't give me an actual relaxing music box, or scared that a music box had all the notes to play this, even though it's only a minute long.

Raven gave me another box. This time is made of cardboard, so I'm assuming this is a food. Raven gave me stuffs often, but often enough to make me not know what's inside this box. Time to open!

"Happy birthday."

It's a small chocolate cake with plastic knife. We should get kicked from this place for bringing food from the outside, but for some reason the person that yelled at me this morning isn't reacting at all.

Ariel comes to us with two drinks instead. "Raven told me. It's your special day, so I'll allow it. Happy birthday!" she smiles as she serves two orange juices and two empty plates for us before she walks away.

I'm so dumbfounded about all this. First of all, I don't remember dates. Especially with all the things that happened last night. "Today is my birthday?" I stare at Raven confusedly. Wait, is it? Is today actually my birthday?

We fought Eve and Elsword all night until morning, I fell asleep in this tavern, I woke up to scold Aisha for casually went out of her house, Eve offered us a lot of money to kill Aisha and Raven "accepted" it, I realized Aisha is not a friend, I fell asleep again, I woke up and heard a difficult piece played on music box. Now you're telling me today is my birthday?

My heart feels warm because Raven won't lie to me about this. I feel extremely happy! I hug Raven tightly and buried my face on his chest. "Aw, you remember it! Thank you so much!"

Raven doesn't reply like usual, but he pats my head and hugs me back. This changes everything I felt before sleep! I take the plastic knife and slice the cake in half. "I know you don't like sweets, but eat it anyway," I say as I put the sliced cake on each plate. And... we don't have any other utensils. "We're eating it with hands then," I say as I put the knife back on the box and stare at the cake.

Raven grabs the knife and cut his cake to small pieces. He stabs one of them and offers it to me.

Aw, that's cute. "Aaah..." I open my mouth for the cake.

Nom!

Wait, he pulls it back! "You meanie!" I shout and slap his human arm. He smiles at me. Laugh at me then, laugh now! Let me witness that laughter of a lifetime!

This time he offers it for real and lets me eat it. I don't even care about the taste of the cake anymore because I notice that our interaction always attracts people attention. It doesn't feel right when people are staring at you!

Normally slaves won't even dare to tease their master—unless it's someone like Add. Normally they won't even bother to get birthday gifts too. Raven might be the only one that does this kind of thing and that's why they're staring at us!

He never tells me his birthday, though. I'll consider the date I summoned him as his birthday instead.

Eventually I eat all Raven's cake. I don't accept this, so I grab the plastic knife from him and do the same. "You're not getting away from cakes! Open your mouth, say aaah!" I smirk as I prepare myself to shove this cake in case he doesn't want it.

Unexpectedly, he accepts it. He's actually eating sweets! That's really surprising.

* * *

What a great party. I pick up my music box and stand up. "Let's go to Aisha's house for the last time. At least we need to warn her that Eve is still after her. We're leaving a message and finding a place to stay tonight!"

Although... I'm not sure where to stay tonight. I haven't gave all my money to Aisha lately, so... we could stay in a five-star hotel and chill there.

Hm? The door isn't closed properly. Did she leave in a hurry before?

I open the door slowly and take a peek. "Aisha? Hello—"

WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT?!

I quickly close the door. Raven tries to open it again, but I stop him immediately. He might be thinking something dangerous is inside the house.

I can't think properly right now, I'm so shocked. My heart beats as fast as Raven's heartbeat when Eve came to us in the tavern. Even though I glanced on the wall only for a few seconds, the image is really clear in my head. I can't distract myself from it! Now my head feels hot too!

And I finally realize I've been holding Raven's hand this whole time. I'm not letting it go, though. Do I tell him what I saw or just leave a message and go away like nothing happened? Aaah! But I need to get this off my chest!

"Someone tore off the wallpaper. I saw a text written in red paint on the wall!" I say as I try to not shout as loud as I can. "It said "Aisha is mine" with capital letters—and there's a lot of them. It's so disgusting and creepy! Add is obsessed!" I continue. What would Aisha do if she found out, though?

"That's obvious, though," Raven replies calmly. So he expected Add to do something as crazy as this? I guess Eve's appearance shocked him more than this.

And um... "I forgot to bring my notes," I say as I let go of Raven's hand. Well... time to walk away then.

Raven hands me an empty paper and a pen. Woah, he always knows what I need! And it's sad that I barely know what he thinks. I write "Stay safe. Eve wants to kill you badly.", slide it in under the door, and run away from that place.

* * *

In the end, we don't get a place to stay tonight. For some reason every hotel around us is full. "Is love hotel an option? Anywhere is fine!" I shout as I pout. I don't want to go back to Aisha's house to beg for a place to stay! I've been living on the street ever since I left the forest. I want an actual bed for now! It's getting dark too.

Suddenly some slaves around us are disappearing into thin air. All of them are attacking their masters brutally. I don't have any words for this! What's happening?!

"This is why I don't want to answer your question. I'm sorry."

I turn around and see Raven disappearing too. Which question?! Where is he going?!

_"Will you leave me too?"_

No... I can feel tears rolling down to my cheeks already. "Don't leave me alone!" I shout as I try to hold him, but he seems like a hologram.

What can I do?! I don't want the only person who's with me all the time to leave! I can't let this happen! I can't think, my brain keeps screaming the same wish over and over. My heart is beating fast, my whole body is shaking, and I can't do anything! What can I do, what can I do?!

_"This is a ring to control someone with lower magical power. I guess this ring is useless in your hand, Rena."_

_"It's better than in your hand!"_

_"Maybe you'll need it someday."_

I reach the ring in my pocket. It's the only stuff in it, but for some reason it's so hard for me to grab it. I take it out and put it on Raven's finger. Please, please have less magical power! "Raven, stay with me!"

I don't do anything else after I shout that. I'm staring at whatever in front of me, but I still don't know what I'm looking at. Slowly, I can feel warm in my hand and finally a hug. This heart is beating fast too.

"Will you answer my question now? You won't leave me, right?" I sob and hug Raven tightly. I'm just glad I actually have more magical power than him to force him stay with me. Even with all the screaming around me, I feel warm with him around.

"I won't," Raven answers and pats my back. It was a really calming moment in the middle of this chaos until Raven lifts my body with his arms and run away from the place.

"Raven! Where are we going?!" I shout with confusion, but he doesn't answer me like usual. I wonder if he's confused too...

* * *

Raven brings me to Altera Village. Unlike the other places, this place is slightly more peaceful because Ponggos don't do slavery. Anything that isn't human can't summon slaves. But for some reason I did it... Weird.

I ask for a place to stay. Luckily we got a decent hotel room to stay for the night. Even this hotel room isn't really safe, but we help the Ponggos to clean up the mess by disarming the men and several women, then kick them out. We quickly wash ourselves after that.

We look down from the balcony and see these people killing each other. It's not a good sight, but I don't really know what to see right now. I want to know what's happening.

"Raven, what did you feel when you're disappearing?" I ask as I look at him. Surprisingly, he looks really sad before he looks away from me. I don't think he wants me to talk about it ever again.

"Sorry for ruining your birthday."

Aw, what is he talking about? I hug his Nasod arm tightly. "I don't need my birthday. I need you," I say with a smile. Seriously, he matters more than a birthday that I forgot about it.

I realize his face flushes red. Did he get flustered that much? That's kinda cute.

Apparently it's not what I think at all. Raven shows me his human arm. I put the ring on his... ring... finger...

AAAAAH! Now my face feels so hot too! I'm toying with his feelings! I'm toying with my own feelings too! "It's not what you think! I panicked, okay?!" I shout as I move one step away from him.

He doesn't give any reply! Aaaaah! This is so awkward, I can't take this anymore! I need to change topic. My arm feels hurt a bit too, that Nasod arm is... Oh! "Let's remodel your Nasod arm! That one looks ugly on you!"

He shakes his head. Ah, he probably thinks it's not important. "It's fine! We have enough money for it!" I insist.

* * *

A few years has passed after that incident. I've never seen Aisha again—either Add took her to somewhere or he killed her. I'm still a regular in the tavern. It's my source of money!

I live in a small apartment. Raven and I don't see a reason to have a huge house, so this one works. Oh, about this guy, I forced him to remodel his Nasod arm. He seems to like it a lot, maybe because his old Nasod arm isn't really suited with his fighting style.

The chaos has calmed down. Although women are still becoming victim for almost everything, some of them are still living normally like before.

I still can't make any friends, but luckily Elsword has that social skill. He's my only friend, we share a lot of things!

Raven? He's more than a friend. He's a family to me!

_Knock, knock!_

Someone comes to our apartment room. It should be Elsword, since he's the only one that comes here. I close the music box that Raven gave me on my birthday. I open the door and greet Elsword with a smile—

Aaah!

"Why are you here too?!" I shout as I pull Raven's body and hide behind him. Eve looks really dead for some reason, but I still fear her! Elsword says she locks herself!

"Chill, chill! She's fine!" Elsword calms me down. He hugs her tightly and keeps telling me everything is fine.

Eve tilts her head and stares at Raven. "What happened to your hair?"

Right... Ever since he remodeled his Nasod arm, that small part of his hair became white. I have no idea why. Elsword tells her everything about it, so I don't have to explain.

Elsword says he wants us to hang out together. I just accept and prepare myself. We go to clothes shop because Elsword wants to buy new clothes for Eve. As for myself, I don't really care about clothes.

Come to think about it, am I wearing the same clothes for years?

"Raven, you need new clothes," I say as I look at him. He already gets several girl clothes and give it to me to try. Wait, is this a dress?! "We talked about this! Dress doesn't suit me!" I shout as I give the dress back, but he grabs my hand and pushes me to the fitting room. Why is he so persistent?!

What is this dress anyway? Pink dress with ribbons. Geez, what makes him think it'll fit me? The other dresses are actually worse, so let me try this one instead.

I get out of fitting room. Raven just smiles at me. "Rena, that's cute on you!" Elsword shouts with a smile. Eve doesn't say anything, but she nods in agreement. Ah, really? I'm not confident in wearing dress...

Raven just goes to the cashier and gives money. Wait, what is he doing?!

I walk toward him, but I'm already late to stop them. How did they do transaction so fast?! I pout at him and ask why he did that.

"You look happy with it," Raven answers. Do I look happy to you? Wait... I'm smiling, I didn't even realize it. Why am I smiling?!

Meanie! I'm buying clothes for him too!

In the end, we only bought one clothes for each other. Elsword bought A LOT for Eve. He loves her that much, so I'm not surprised.

Elsword is still trying to have an actual conversation with Raven, though. It's kinda funny because he's as frustrated as me right now.

Eve pokes me and stares at me while we're walking. "How did you make him treat you princess? That's logically impossible."

Ahahah... true? Not sure about the princess part, though. Maybe Eve locks herself too long, she starts having delusions. How do I reply to this...

"You treat him as a prince if you want to be treated as a princess," I answer her. Everything is so simple. I want to be treat goodly, so I treat "my slave" the same way, although I don't see him as a slave. Sometimes he waits for my order, though. It's just weird.

"According to my knowledge, all males should treat females like a queen. Elves has really interesting way to look at this," Eve replies and look forward again.

That's so weird, though. I can't be the only one thinking like this. No wonder that ultimate chaos a few years ago happened. Will we ever live equally? If everyone still thinks like what Eve said, probably not.

Ah, about Raven's Nasod arm? Nope, he never tells me anything about it. Not even a single backstory after years. As long as I can stay with him, I'm already happy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would put some of these on another chapter for Raven's stuffs but screw it  
> unless you actually care then I'll write it heuheuhe  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
